Les Sharigans Blancs
by kisumy
Summary: Et s'il existait une possibilité qu'Itachi ne soit pas un traitre, que le clan Uchiwa n'ait pas été détruit, que Sasuke n'ait jamais quitté Konoha. Que deviendraient-ils? Et Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Les sharringans blancs.

**Titre **: Les sharringans blancs

**Bêta **: Herenia et Siriabelle Grâce  
**Genre **: Romance/ aventure  
Rating :T  
**Couple** : Itachi/ Yumi, Hidan/Sakura….  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à _Masashi Kishimoto _exceptés Yumi, Kisumy, Tôya et Mey ainsi que les minis-démons

Prologue

Et si on pouvait remonter le temps ?

Et si le clan Uchiwa était encore au sein du village bien vivant ?

Et si le Yondaime Hokage ne n'était pas mort le jour de l'attaque du démon Kuybi ?

Et si Hizashi Hyûga (père de Neji) ne se s'était pas sacrifié pour la branche principale ?

Que serait-il advenu de Sasuke ? de Naruto ? de Neji ?

Sasuke n'aurait jamais fui le village pour les raisons que vous lui connaissez, mais serait toujours à essayer d'être la fierté de son père.

Neji ferait toujours parti de la branche secondaire mais guidé par son père, il serait beaucoup moins haineux. (Quoique…)

Et Naruto ?

Il ne serait plus orphelin.

Il ne serait plus « le Monstre »

Il aurait peut-être un frère ou une sœur.

Il ne serait plus seul.

Mais voilà, tout ça s'est bien passé et malheureusement pour nos héros, on ne peut pas changer l'histoire.

Et si ?


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1 chapitre 1

POV narrateur

Dans la chambre de deux jeunes sœurs kinoichis.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Kisumy.

Kisumy était une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans, blonde comme les blés, elle adorait laisser ses cheveux libres, sans contrainte. Elle était habillée de la tenue de genin de Konoha, bien qu'elle ne soit pas de ce village. Kisumy avait une allure dynamique et élancée, toute en finesse, qui faisait la fierté de sa moman Kushina…

Certaine, répondit Yumi.

Yumi, la grande sœur de Kisumy, âgée de 19 ans, était aussi blonde que celle-ci. Elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas être génée. Son physique s'approchait vraiment de celui de sa cadette, d'ailleurs c'était bien simple, à part la différence d'âge et la couleur de leurs yeux on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumelles. Kisumy avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère alors que Yumi avait les yeux bleus de leur père Minato (quatrième Hokage du village de Konoha) qu'elles avaient en commun. En effet Yumi était la fille illégitime de Minato, née dans un petit village près des frontière du pays du feu. Minato y avait rencontré une femme avec qui il avait débuté une relation afin de faciliter sa mission Cela s'était passé bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Kushina. Une fois sa mission terminée, il était revenu à Konoha, sans savoir qu'il allait devenir père.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le sauver ? Demanda Kisumy,

\- OUI !, s'exclama Yumi,

\- Mais il est vraiment mal au point….

\- Ça c'est certain, vu le combat qu'il vient de faire.

\- Mais il est quasiment mort là…, soupira encore une fois Kisumy

\- Et si tu allais voir ailleurs histoire de me laisser le soigner en Paix ?

\- NON, je n'abandonnerais pas mon oncle.

\- C'est aussi le mien et tu me fatigues petite sœur.

\- Je croyais que rien ne pouvait te fatiguer…

\- Écoute, je viens de sauver Jiraya-sama de son combat contre Pain, il a aussi fallu que je maîtrise les cinq Pain restants c'est-à-dire : Shuradô, Ningendô , Gakidô, Tendô et Jigokudô bien qu'ils soient énormément épuisé après le combat avec Jiraya que je fasse illusion et leur lance un des plus puissant genjustu que j'échange les corps de Jiraya-sama avec un autre…

\- Beurk !

\- Oh arrête hein, ne fait pas ta prude, tu sais pertinemment que sans corps on ne pourrait pas le faire passer pour mort aux yeux du monde…. La sermonna l'aînée.

\- Oui, mais Naruto…

\- Laisse Naruto en dehors de ça ! II ne doit pas savoir, je sais que cela sera dur et pas que pour lui. Bon, maintenant va prévenir papa et demande lui d'être présent d'ici trois jours. Je pense que Jiraya-sama aura suffisamment récupéré pour qu'il lui explique la situation ainsi que son nouveau statut.

\- Tu veux dire par là le fait qu'il soit « mort », précisa Yumi.

\- Oui et surtout qu'il ne doit pas reprendre contact avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour le surveiller quand je ne serais pas là.

\- QUOI ? Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire la nounou ? En puis même si c'est mon oncle, il reste un gros pervers !

\- Rhooo ! Le but n'est pas de le laisser se vider de son sang mais déjà de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Tu ne crois pas ? Il va être drôlement surpris de te rencontrer.

\- Hummm.

\- Dis-toi que quand il sera remis sur pieds il pourra t'entraîner, ça changera des Uchiwa, rigola Yumi.

... -_-.

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu verrais ta tête…

\- Et tes yeux vont bien ? Demanda Kisumy.

Kisumy s'inquiétait réellement pour sa sœur. Celle-ci possédait des sharingans blancs et Kisumy avait très vite compris que sa capacité à remonter le temps grâce à eux la fatiguait énormément. Elle avait fait des recherches auprès de Fugaku Uchiwa sur leurs sharingans, ceux de sa sœur fonctionnaient plus ou moins de la même façon. À l'heure actuelle, le clan savait que s'ils les utilisaient trop longtemps et sous leurs différentes formes , ils devenaient aveugles. Kisumy craignait la même chose pour Yumi.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Yumi, juste un peu de fatigue, mais cela va passer. Allez va chercher papa s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Alors que Kisumy allait chercher son père, Yumi se concentra au maximum pour sauver Jiraya-sama. Pendant que le chakra sortait de ses mains, elle récita un jutsu pour amoindrir les hémorragies. Elle savait que c'était le moment le plus crucial. Il fallait à tout prix le sauver non seulement pour lui-même, mais aussi pour le village de Konoha, pour celui où ils se trouvaient, ainsi que pour sa sœur et Naruto. C'était important pour elle car elle voulait le connaître, mais aussi car c'était une personne nécessaire à la réintégration pour que le clan Uchiwa puisse réintégrer le village de Konoha.

Son père Minato saurait le convaincre de rester et de ne pas partir pour essayer de convaincre le duo Akatasuki Konan/Pain de leur mauvais choix. Il pourrait le mettre aussi au courant du lieu où se trouvait le village ainsi que les consignes que le troisième Hokage avait laissées.

En effet, même si Yumi avait le pouvoir de retenir le temps et de faire "revenir les morts à la vie, il y avait des limites. Notamment le fait de ne pouvoir être à deux endroits en même temps, y compris avec beaucoup de Chakra. De même, elle ne pouvait pas faire de multi-clonage à chaque fois.

De plus Itachi avait besoin d'elle et il lui avait demandé de laisser son frère faire ses propres choix. Partir avec Orochimaru faisait partie des épreuves qui ferait de lui un grand ninja, Itachi n'en avait aucun doute. Et personne ne pouvait apprendre ça à Sasuke au sein de Konoha.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Yumi avant de réussir à stabiliser l'état de son oncle.

Au même moment, alors que Kushina était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, sa fille Kisumy arriva telle une bombe.

\- Maman, appela Kisumy, Yumi a réussi à sauver oncle Jiraya. On l'a installé dans une chambre mais il est vraiment mal en point. Il faudra plusieurs jours de soins avant qu'il ne soit totalement guéri, mais Yumi est confiante. Il gardera la totalité de ses capacités. Même sa blessure à la tête ne va pas être gênante juste un peu plus longue à guérir.

\- Bien, répondit Kushina, il faut que Minato lui parle dès que possible afin qu'il ne prévienne pas l'Hokage.

\- Oui, d'ici un ou deux jours il aura repris connaissance, précisa Kisumy.

\- Ok, va prévenir Minato afin qu'il revienne de sa mission.

\- Où est-il? Demanda sa fille.

Alors que Minato et le reste de son équipe étaient en train d'espionner les faits et gestes des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki, il reçut dans les bras un petit chat blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que?!

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un de ses coéquipiers le tira en arrière. Lorsque l'on faisait une filature, le meilleur moyen était encore de rester discret, et sur ce coups-là Minato ne l'avait pas du tout été.

\- Non, mais ça va pas! S'écria Minato.

\- Chut! Souffla Fugaku.

Le petit chat regarda Minato et lui fit un grand sourire. Il reconnut aussitôt l'invocation de sa fille Kisumy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kisumy, ou Kushina ? On a découvert le village? C'est encore Hidan qui fait des siennes ? Demanda à toute allure Minato.

\- Ho la, du calme Minato, répondit le chat, ta fille m'a envoyé pour te prévenir qu'il y a eu un terrible combat entre Jiraya-sama et Pain. Jiraya-sama est "mort ". Ta fille aînée a réussi à l'échanger, mais cela a pris une grande partie de son Chakra. Elle est au village avec lui et est en train de le soigner. Il lui faudra quelques jours avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance et elle voudrait que tu sois présent.

\- Jiraya mort !? Ce n'est pas possible. Je savais que ce Pain était puissant, mais c'est Jiraya quand même. Comment est-ce possible ? S'interrogea Minato,

\- N'oublie pas que quand on dit Pain, répliqua Fugaku, ce n'est pas un, mais six adversaires que tu affrontes. Si Jiraya était seul, il est " normal" qu'il n'ait pas pu faire face.

\- Normal ? S'exclama Minato. Mais on parle de Jiraya ! Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de rentrer, objecta Fugaku. On aura les réponses à nos questions. De plus on n'arrivera à rien ici. Si ta fille est intervenue, c'est que Pain s'en ai sorti, il va se soigner et attaquer de nouveau. Il faut se préparer.

\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais ...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Répliqua Fugaku. On rentre, il nous faudra trois jours pour revenir au village. Ne perdons pas notre temps, tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide que toi Minato.

Au village trois jours après :

Kushina et Minato se retrouvèrent dans leur salon. Ils firent un topo sur la situation actuelle.

1\. Jiraya était mort (officiellement mais vous l'avez déjà compris)  
2\. Jiraya venait de dépasser le stade critique et était en bonne voie de guérison, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser son corps se reposer et son esprit à refaire surface.  
3\. Minato était obligé de rester jusqu'à son réveil.  
4\. Tout expliquer à Jiraya.  
5\. L'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et surtout penser à protéger les onsens des femmes.

Minato en avait déjà la migraine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et alla rejoindre Yumi pour savoir comment elle allait. Après tout, même si tout le monde s'inquiétait pour le Sannin, lui n'en oubliait pas moins ses enfants, enfin ses deux filles étant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Naruto.

\- Yumi ? Appella Minato

\- Papa! Répondit celle-ci. Jiraya va bien, du moins il va mieux. Il me faut encore un peu de temps avant de réussir à le soigner totalement.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule au village qui sait soigner ? Laisse quelqu'un prendre le relais et va te reposer.

\- Non, ça va et de toute façon dès qu'il se réveille, je dois aller voir Itachi, lui signala Yumi.

\- Raison de plus pour aller te reposer, insista Mianto.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu obéis : Va Te Reposer! Ordonna Minato. Non mais tu as vu ta tête, tu vas bientôt faire concurrence à Itachi.

\- PAPA ! S'offusqua Yumi.

\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir une tête de zombie vas te coucher maintenant, je vais appeler Mikoto, dit Minato en se levant et il commença à sortir du salon.

\- Mais…

\- Allez oust… et prend le temps de manger, tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Yumi prit donc le chemin de la cuisine, résignée. C'est vrai qu'elle avait faim mais ne l'aurait pas avoué devant son père. Assise devant un bon repas chaud, Yumi était en train de penser à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire avec Itachi. Aborder le sujet de Sasuke devenait de plus en plus difficile depuis que celui-ci était censé l'avoir tué.

Elle devait lui donner les nouvelles du village, de Konoha, et retrouver Sasuke. Vaste programme. De plus, le village des oubliés venait à manquer de médicaments et de matériels de première nécessité. Comme aucun ninja ni civil ne pouvait se montrer dans le moindre commerce, cette tâche lui était encore indue. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'autre moitié de Kyubi (scellé en elle à la place de son père le jour tragique de l'attaque de Konoha), car dans des moments comme celui-là elle pouvait puiser sans gêne dans le chakra de ce dernier.

Elle finit rapidement de manger, profitant d'être seule et au calme. Son père avait raison, elle devait dormir avant de repartir. Avec tout ça il serait peu probable qu'elle en ait le temps une fois partie. Et si elle se retrouvait devant un des membres de l'Akatsuki qu'elle n'avait pas, encore une fois, réussi à convaincre de rejoindre le village où ils se trouvaint, elle n'était pas sûre de survivre.

Alors que Yumi mettait la vaisselle dans l'évier afin de la nettoyer, Kushina entra.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Humm.

\- Tu as une mauvaise mine, remarqua Kushina, tu veux que je te fass…

\- Pas la peine, répondit Yumi, je vais me coucher.

Kushina n'insista pas. Ses rapports avec Yumi avaient toujours été difficile malgré ses efforts. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi après toutes ses années ensembles et les nombreuses interventions de Minato afin d'alléger l'ambiance entre elles, cela ne s'était pas amélioré. A chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les deux, soit il se passait quelque chose, soit quelqu'un qui les interrompait.

Elle regarda tristement Yumi sortir de la cuisine. Actuellement, elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Kushina était une Kunoichi, femme du Yondaime et ne rien pouvoir faire devenait humiliant… Elle décida donc d'intervenir auprès de Yumi pour crever l'abcès d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son mari entra à ce moment dans la cuisine.

\- Chérie ? Appela Minato.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Demanda Minato.

\- Moi ? Rien ! Réagit Kushina.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dis-moi ! Insista celui-ci.

\- Mais rien je te dis ! S'offusqua Kushina. Arrête un peu.

\- Kushina?

Minato commençait à s'énerver. Il ne connaissait que trop bien sa femme, et savait pertinemment que ce regard cachait quelque chose. Et rien de bon à en croire l'expression de sa femme.

\- C'est Yumi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ta dit ? Questionna Minato.

\- Mais rien, répondit Kushina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Continua Minato

\- Mais rien.

\- Tu mens, affirma Minato.

Kushina commençait à voir rouge. Son mari était un homme exceptionnel à tout point de vue, mais une de ses principales qualités en tant que Yondaime était de ne rien lâcher. Et cela en devenait presque un défaut quand cela se retournait contre elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien prévu de particulier, mais l'insistance de Minato ne faisait que renforcer sa nouvelle conviction, à savoir qu'elle devait faire bouger les choses. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait y réfléchir sérieusement.

Quant à Minato, il connaissait bien sa femme, et savait d'expérience que si elle ne disait rien pour le moment c'est qu'elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il se promit de la surveiller et s'autorisa même à demander à Fugaku un coup de main. Bien qu'il détestait ça, il ne pourrait pas faire face à Jiraya et sa femme en même temps. Surtout s'ils se mettaient d'accord tous les deux. Il se souvenait très bien du binôme qu'ils faisaient autrefois, et Kushina ne demandait que de redevenir une Kinochi active.

Minato abandonna l'idée de faire parler sa femme, du moins pour le moment. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme le disait si bien l'expression. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Jiraya et commença à le veiller.

Fugaku était sur un des terrains d'entraînement, surveillant les bambins de la nouvelle génération. Même si parmi tous les enfants se trouvait une majorité d'Uchiwa, il y avait beaucoup d'orphelins issus des autres villages du pays du feu et des pays voisins. Il n'était pas rare de voir revenir Yumi avec un ou deux petits dans les bras et de les faire adopter par le village. C'était même le contraire. On pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où elle était rentrée seule. Pas que cela pose un problème, le village s'agrandissait à vue d'œil d'année en année, et cela permettait d'avoir un certain équilibre au sein de celui-ci. De plus, les jeunes comme les plus âgés continuaient à s'entraîner contre de nouveaux adversaires et ils progressaient. Cela garantissait également la sécurité de tous.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fugaku fut donc surpris de soudain voir Kushina face à lui en tenue d'entraînement.

\- Kushina. La salua-t-il.

\- Fugaku. J'ai besoin de reprendre l'entraînement.

\- Humm …

\- Je voudrais t'affronter.

\- Pardon ? répondit Fugaku surpris.

\- Je voudrai t'affronter.

J- 'ai bien entendu, mais tu es sûre? Demanda Fugaku.

\- Oui, pour qui me prends-tu? S'offusqua Kushina.

\- Et Minato est au courant?

\- Laisse Minato là où il est ! S'énerva Kushina. Et entraînes-moi !

Fugaku se plaça au centre du terrain prenant le plus de temps possible. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure des manières d'éviter l'entraînement sans vexer Kushina. A voir sa détermination, il réalisa trop tard qu'il ne pourrait pas s'esquiver. Il réfléchit alors à ce qu'il allait dire à Minato. Il ne ressortirait rien de bon dans les deux cas. Et Uchiwa oblige, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Tant pis, il préférait affronter Minato que la colère de Kushina. Celle-ci était particulièrement forte et violente, ses colères ressemblaient d'ailleurs étrangement à celle de Tsunade-sama et de sa femme. A croire que les femmes avaient un pouvoir spécial.

Fugaku essayait d'éviter à tout prix les coups de Kushina. Il s'était interdit d'utiliser le genjutsu sur la femme d'un de ses amis : d'une il ne se le pardonnerait pas, de deux Minato ne lui pardonnerait pas. La seule chose qui restait à faire, c'était de de faire parler Kushina. D'après l'expérience qu'il avait la concernant, il avait juste à attendre. Kushina était incapable de garder un secret. C'est donc avec une patience toute Uchiwaesque qu'il attendit.

...

... ..

Attendit.

...

...

. ...

...

... ..

...

...

Attendit.

... ..

\- Ça m'énerve! S'écria Kushina.

Ça y est, Fugaku était soulagé. Non pas qu'il soit contre une séance d'entraînement, mais il attendait depuis un bon moment de faire parler Kushina. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Minato en train de surveiller sa femme et qui lui fit discrètement signe. Depuis le temps qu'ils faisaient équipe, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il allait faire parler Kushina et allait devoir faire son rapport auprès de l'Hokage. Hé oui, il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

\- Ils M'énervent !

\- ...

\- Elle M'énerve !

\- ...

\- J'en ai Marre...

\- ...

\- Tous !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Kushina?

\- Quoi ?!

Bon ce n'était toujours pas le moment, pensa Fugaku. Il relança une série de kunai, histoire de détourner son attention et de relancer l'entraînement. Ce serait seulement lorsqu'elle serait à bout qu'il pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

\- Rhaaaaa!

\- ...

Kushina se lança dans une série de coup de pieds qu'il esquiva facilement. Le rythme s'accéléra, ainsi que les enchaînements jusqu'au moment où Kushina déclara forfait. Fugaku tenta alors de la faire parler.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as pour être dans cet état d'esprit ?

\- Rien !

\- Kushina.

\- Mais rien je te dis.

\- Tu peux tromper ton mari, mais pas moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Hein? Mais non, quelle idée !

\- Hum... Alors …

\- Rien.

\- ...

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Si tu préfères, j'utilise mon sharingan et cela restera entre nous.

\- Je sais que de toute façon que tu le diras à Minato.

\- Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas.

\- Menteur.

\- Je ne te permets pas.

\- ...

\- Humm …

\- Bah en fait…

\- ...

\- J'en sais rien, j'en ai marre c'est tout.

\- Et ?

\- Et ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire à part attendre que tes enfants fassent avancer les choses.

\- Tu veux parler de Sasuke ? Je te rappelle qu'Itachi est mort.

\- Peut-être, mais lui continue à servir le village et Konoha, mais pas moi et cela me rend dingue.

\- Tu peux très bien participer à la progression des orphelins. Ou alors au bureau. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour répartir les missions.

\- Fugaku, grogna Kushina, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

\- Justement, tu sais que ce que tu fais ici est indispensable. Tu es la première à avoir fait partie du village, toi et Minato, vous l'avez créé.

\- Correction, c'est Minato et sa fille.

\- Kushina.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai à la fin. Moi je ne faisais que regarder, ils ont tout fait et moi je regarde. Aujourd'hui encore je vous regarde tous. J'angoisse quand vous partez...

\- Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive. On est déjà mort aux yeux de tous et on ne sort de ce village que pour le strict minimum ou en cas de nécessité absolue. Alors arrête de t'en faire.

\- Facile à dire, je tourne en rond ici, moi !

\- La création d'un village ne te donne pas assez d'occupations?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Alors demande à partir en mission si c'est cela qui te manque tant.

Kushina s'arrêta d'un coup. Oui elle avait déjà pensé à partir, mais Minato n'était pas tout à fait pour, il fallait toujours qu'un des fondateurs du village soit présent pour garantir la sécurité, et surtout maintenir le genjutsu lancé par tout le clan Uchiwa afin de garder secret l'emplacement du village. Même si le Misukage était au courant de l'existence de celui-ci, il ne savait pas où et comment le trouver.

Kushina ne se sentait pas mieux suite à l'entraînement avec Fugaku. Rien jusqu'à maintenant n'arrivait à lui changer les idées. De plus, elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour se sentir utile et surtout pour convaincre son mari. C'était encore plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle se dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs au centre du village. Elle percuta de plein fouet Deidara.

\- Oh pardon.

\- Hum, encore toi ! Il va falloir t'acheter des lunettes...

\- TOI, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer !

\- Dit celle qui se tape dans tout le monde.

\- C'est de ta faute tu n'as pas à te trouver au milieu de la rue.

\- Ah bon parce que tu trouves que je suis au milieu de quoi ?

\- En fait, Deidara se trouvait face aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki, tranquille (enfin si on peut dire ça) sur les bancs face à une des rues commerçantes.

\- C'est bon, laisse Dei, tu vois bien qu'elle est dans la lune.

\- Et depuis quand tu lui trouve des excuses toi d'abord ? Demanda Deidara

\- Depuis que Kushina et moi avons les mêmes préoccupations, lui répondit Hidan.

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre.

Kushina était tellement surprise qu'elle en resta sans voix. Deidara également. C'est donc dans un grand silence que Kakusu reprit la parole.

\- Si j'en crois mon expérience et vu ta tête, tu prépares quelque chose. Quelque chose comme une sortie secrète et non autorisée hors du village.

?

\- C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est toujours dans un grand silence que Kakusu continua de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que l'on n'est pas les seuls à se sentir à l'étroit dans ce village et si Yumi s'en va pour une autre mission, nous aurons nous aussi la possibilité de partir.

Kushina en resta interdite. Savoir que les membres restants de l'Akatsuki voulaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête et partir était une chose. Mais là, ils lui demandaient carrément, et surtout d'une manière officielle, de sortir du village et sous-entendu avec elle. Comme si elle pouvait servir d'alibi. C'est vrai qu'affronter la colère de Minato ou des membres du clan Uchiwa était une chose (pas facile mais réalisable pour des ninjas de leur trempe), mais bizarrement dès que l'on parlait de Yumi les choses étaient tout autre. D'une, elle était extrêmement puissante et ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à elle. De deux, il y avait Itachi. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient très proches et Itachi avait mauvais caractère quoique l'on en dise... Et de trois, Kushina ignorait comment, mais Yumi avait gagné leur respect.

Kushina était plongée dans ses pensées. Kakusu continua :

\- Donc elle va bientôt repartir et tu veux soit te rendre utile, soit savoir où elle va.

\- Mais d'où tu tiens ça toi ? Demanda Kushina.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je t'observe et c'est le genre d'infos qu'il ne faut pas ignorer.

\- De toute façon l'une ou l'autre de tes suppositions ne servirait à rien dans la mesure où quand elle partira, Yumi utilisera sa technique de téléportation, précisa Kushina.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas...

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Kakusu, c'est le genre d'infos importantes et qui se vendent à prix d'or. Je te fais une fleur là.

\- Oui, mais à quel prix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tout comme toi, sortir ...

\- Kushina n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ça. En même temps, l'opportunité ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Et faire équipe avec l'Akatsuki était rassurant en soi. Pas qu'elle soit trouillarde notre Kushina, mais quand même, cela faisait trop longtemps quel n'était pas confrontée à la réalité du terrain. A l'heure actuelle, les shinobis étaient de plus en plus puissants et son entraînement avec Fugaku le lui avait encore démontré.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Demanda Kushina.

\- On ne peut pas tous partir cela éveillerai les soupçons. Mais que l'un d'entre nous parte avec toi... laissa entendre Kakusu.

\- Serait tout à fait jouable avec un clone qui reste ici, termina Kushina.

\- Oui.

\- Et qui viendrait ?

\- Tous les membres se regardèrent. Pour chacun d'entre eux l'occasion était unique. Et même s'ils en avaient déjà parlé, tous pour des raisons différentes, voulaient la place.

\- Ce sera moi, répondit Kakusu

\- Ha. Bien. Et?

\- C'est tout.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi toi? Interrogea Kushina.

\- Deidara est trop bruyant et ne résisterait pas à l'envie de faire exploser quelqu'un. Kisame est trop proche d'Itachi, s'il le trouve il le tuera pour de bon. Hidan est impossible et il manquera trop ici. Reste : moi.

\- Hum.

\- Ce fut que peu convaincue que Kushina posa sa dernière question.

\- Et qu'est-ce tu comptes faire?

\- Récupérer quelques affaires pour nous tous et surtout récupérer l'argent de la dernière fois. (Référence au combat contre le Nara). Sais-tu quand part Yumi?

\- Bientôt.

Fin du chapitre 1


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 1 chapitre 2

POV narrateur

Les pensées des personnages sont représentées en italique.

Minato restait au chevet de Jiraya. Voilà maintenant plus de quatre jours qu'il était dans le coma et aucun signe d'amélioration. Pourtant Mikoto et les autres équipes de soins se relayaient sans interruption. Minato savait qu'il fallait du temps à son esprit. Le temps de récupérer, Yumi l'avait prévenu, mais sa patience avait des limites. Surtout depuis que sa femme prévoyait quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas au courant, cela le rendait dingue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que Jiraya ouvrait les yeux. Celui-ci était complètement hagard. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, mais bon, ses derniers souvenirs étaient assez flous. Dans ces moments-là, il ne paniquait pas (cela ne servait à rien), et prenait le parti d'attendre. Après tout il était encore vivant, et cela quoiqu'on en dise, était le plus important.

Jiraya s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à revoir un de ses élèves, de surcroit un élève censé être mort depuis belle lurette….

\- Minato ? demanda Jiraya avec une voix rauque

\- Jiraya, enfin… Minato soupira de soulagement

\- Suis-je mort ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, rigola Minato

\- Mais, et toi ? interrogea Jiraya

\- Oui et non, cela dépend du point de vue.

\- Alors comment… demanda Jiraya perplexe.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… commença Minato

\- ...

\- Mais d'abord je dois m'assurer que tu vas bien. Laisse Mikoto vérifier tes blessures.

\- Mikoto ? Mikoto comme Mikoto Uchiwa ?

\- Oui, elle-même, confirma le Quatrième.

\- Elle aussi elle est morte n'est-ce pas ou suis-je dans une autre réalité ? s'enquerra Jiraya

\- Non, non, non, répondit Minato en rigolant. Je sais que cela peut paraître très étrange, mais rappelles toi ce que tu m'as enseigné. Tu sais reconnaître la réalité d'un genjutsu. Même les plus puissants lancés par un Uchiwa tu réussissais à les briser.

\- Justement, remarqua Jiraya. Je me rappelle de mon combat contre Pain avant de perdre connaissance. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Personne, et je te laisse seul juge. Néanmoins, quand tu seras certain que tu ne rêves pas, et que tu voudras des réponses. Je serais là, rassura l'ancien Hokage.

Minato était à court de temps. Il pressentait que quelque chose allait se produire et que cela n'apporterait rien de bon pour tous. Il laissa Jiraya au bon soin de Mikoto et partit en vitesse.

\- Hé bien une chose qui ne change pas, souligna Jiraya. Cela ressemble vraiment à Minato de partir alors que j'ai besoin de réponses.

Jiraya était complètement perdu, il se retrouvait maintenant avec Mikoto, la femme de Fugaku Uchiwa si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il ne comprenait pas comment sans être mort, il pouvait retrouver tous « les morts » du village de Konoha. Il essaya alors avec son charme et sa délicatesse légendaire de séduire Mikoto pour récolter quelques informations. Cependant, celle-ci habituait à ce genre de comportement (Hidan et autres pervers du village) su très vite où Jiraya voulait en venir, le remis gentiment à sa place et pris les devants.

\- Je veux bien répondre à vos questions Jiraya, si vous vous tenez correctement et dans la mesure du possible, le devança Mikoto. Vous devezs également vous tenir à carreaux, vous n'êtes pas complètement rétablis. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous sommes dans un village caché, je laisse le soin à Minato de vous renseigner à ce sujet. Il y a bien sûr les règles de base comme dans tous les villages à suivre, plus certaines que vous allez devoir prendre en compte et surtout appliquer à la lettre. La première concerne la sécurité et la survie de tous. Vous devez bien comprendre qu'à l'heure actuelle tout le monde vous considère comme « mort », et vous devez le rester, donc INTERDICTION de joindre QUI QUE SE SOIT à l'extérieur du village.

Jiraya accusa le coup. Premièrement, le fait qu'il soit mort - « mort ? » - et deuxièmement, l'interdiction de joindre quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Cela ne faisait-il pas de lui un prisonnier ? Et bien sûr demandez ou interdisez quoique soit à quelqu'un et c'est sûr qu'il fera le contraire. Ce fut avec une certaine évidence, et surtout un esprit de contradiction, qu'il décida de transmettre toutes les infos qu'il allait recueillir pour Tsunade. « Mais pas tout de suite », n'est-ce pas ?

Il décida donc de jouer le jeu et de poser un maximum de question à cette jeune femme qui se faisait passer pour Mikoto Uchiwa. « Tiens d'ailleurs à ce sujet, n'était-elle pas trop jeune et trop jolie pour être celle qu'elle prétendait ? » Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il se mit à fixer Mikoto. Mikoto qui trouva cela fort déplacé et cela l'agaçait au plus au point.

Après un regard noir qui voulait tout dire de la part de Mikoto, Jiraya déglutit, mais se lança :

\- Comment se fait-il que vous et Minato soyez toujours « vivants » ?

\- Ordre du troisième Hokage, répondit précipitamment Mikoto.

\- Et comment avez-vous fait pour tromper tout le monde ?

\- Avec l'aide du troisième Hokage et de la fille de Minato.

\- Minato a une fille ? demanda Jiraya, surpris.

\- Pas une, mais deux filles, précisa –t-elle.

Jiraya n'en revenait pas : deux filles ?

\- Il vous expliquera cela mieux que moi, répliqua Mikoto.

\- Êtes-vous la seule survivante Uchiwa ? continua de questionner Jiraya

\- Bien sûr que non, tout le clan a été sauvé du village grâce à Yumi et Itachi.

\- Yumi?

\- La fille ainée de Minato, répliqua Mikoto

\- C'est impossible, le premier enfant de Kushina et Minato, c'est Naruto, affirma Jiraya.

\- C'est vrai, reconnu Mikoto, mais Minato a connu une autre femme avant Kushina, quant à Kisumy, c'est la sœur jumelle de Naruto. Le troisième Hokage n'était même pas au courant de sa naissance, seules les personnes vivant ici la connaissent.

\- Minato a eu une fille issue d'une union non reconnue avant d'être fiancé et marié à Kushina.

\- Kushina qui n'a pas eu un enfant mais deux. Des jumeaux, repris Jiraya.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma Mikoto.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être resté au village, « vivants » ?

\- On ne pouvait pas.

\- Le village aurait pu tous vous aider, affirma Jiraya.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez Jiraya-sama, lui répondit Mikoto tristement. C'est le village qui voulait notre mort.

\- Quoi ? Impossible... murmura Jiraya

Jiraya n'y comprenait rien et plus il avançait dans la discussion, plus il avait d'informations et moins il comprenait. Il sentait que cette femme ne mentait pas et pourtant ce qu'elle lui révélait était tout simplement impossible. Le village voulant détruire le clan le plus puissant. Minato ayant déjà une fille et le lui ayant caché. Tout simplement impossible, il s'en serait rendu compte, non ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Yumi sorti de sa chambre et senti le chakra de son oncle. Cela ne pouvait qu'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il était réveillé. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre pensant y retrouver également son père.

\- Dieu merci! Comment va mon oncle préféré ? s'écria Yumi en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

Alors que Yumi fessait une entrée fracassante digne d'une Namikaze, elle se figea. Jiraya était seul avec Mikoto.

Jiraya quant à lui, se rappela. Il se rappela ses yeux si bleus avec une nuance de gris tel un ciel en fin d'été. Il se rappela également la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée et ramenée au village de Konoha. Cette petite tête blonde aux capacités, qui déjà à cette époque, égalaient celle du petit génie Itachi. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était la petite de Minato. Celui-ci avait été grandement surpris quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à sortir avec Kushina…

Jiraya se rappela également les séances d'entrainement pour lui apprendre les différentes techniques Futon qu'elle apprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Son entrainement caché auprès de Fugaku Uchiwa et surtout caché auprès de la totalité du village ainsi que du conseil des anciens sur ordre du troisième (ce que Jiraya n'avait pas compris, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir les vers du nez du troisième Hokage).

\- Ton oncle va très bien, un peu gaga car il répète tout ce que je lui dis, mais bon..., répondit Mikoto.

\- Ha, mon oncle comment allez-vous ? répéta Yumi.

\- Bien…, répondit Jiraya.

\- Humm ? s'interrogea Yumi en le regardant.

\- Je…, commençai Jiraya.

\- Peut-être voulez-vous que j'aille chercher papa ? proposa Yumi.

\- Euh…. Oui.

\- D'accord, je vais le chercher, signala Yumi en sortant de la chambre.

La jeune fille courut chercher son père, heureuse d'échapper à cette situation. Certes elle voulait revoir et parler à son oncle Jiraya, mais elle voyait bien à quel point il était perdu, mais surtout que même s'il venait de se réveiller, il n'avait pas totalement récupérer et elle préférait lui laisser du temps. Temps qu'elle-même n'avait pas.

\- Papa ? appela Yumi

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit Minato.

\- Jiraya a repris connaissance, il te demande.

\- Bien, j'arrive.

\- Humm… commença Yumi hésitante. Je dois repartir. Je ne pense pas revenir avant au moins de deux semaines.

\- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Minato.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, puis il y a Itachi. Je dois le retrouver, et surtout voir avec lui à propos de Sasuke… lui apprit Yumi.

\- Mais Fugaku a été très clair à ce sujet, non ? demanda Minato.

\- Oui, et je dois à présent en faire part à Itachi.

\- Bon courage alors, et surtout ne te laisse pas faire…

\- PAPA ! s'écria Yumi.

\- Allons, tout se sait, je sais que tu as un petit faible pour cet Uchiwa… la taquina Minato.

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.

\- Tu vois, tu rougies ! dit Minato en la pointant du doigt.

\- NON!

\- Si, répliqua son père en souriant.

\- Ne pas!

\- Si, insista-t-il.

\- Papa ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Avoue.

\- Rien du tout, je ne te dirais rien ! dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Ha ! je le savais, s'enorgueillit Minato.

\- Je dois y aller, le coupa Yumi. Au revoir Pa'.

\- C'est ça, file.

Si seulement tu savais… pensa-t-elle.

xXx

Kushina attendait précisément ce moment. Elle courra le plus rapidement possible afin de rejoindre Kakusu. Celui-ci était déjà prêt d'ailleurs.

\- Prête ? demanda Kakusu

\- Oui.

\- Certaine de vouloir le faire, lui demanda Kakusu.

\- Plus que jamais, affirma Kushina.

\- Elle est très rapide, tout comme son père si on ne veut pas la perdre, nous devons y aller maintenant !

\- Oui.

Minato rejoignit Jiraya. Mikoto se retira pour que les deux hommes puissent parler tranquillement.

\- Hé !, alors comment va ? demanda Minato.

\- Je crois qu'un rouleau compresseur me serait passé dessus que je n'irais pas plus mal, répondit Jiraya en faisant la grimace.

\- Allons, c'est le contrecoup, ça va passer, le rassura Minato. Mais entrons dans le vif du sujet, je pense que tu as beaucoup de questions.

\- C'est peu dire, confirma Jiraya.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Par le fait que je sois mort ! Et toi vivant ! s'exclama Jiraya.

\- Hum, comme tu as pu le voir, ma fille Yumi, a énormément développé ses capacités. L'une d'entre elle est le maniement du temps grâce à ses yeux. Grâce à cela elle peut intervenir lors des combats : « revenir » dans le passé ou figer le temps afin d'intervenir. C'est ce qu'elle a fait pour toi lors du combat contre Pain.

\- Comment fait-elle ? demanda Jiraya

\- Tout comme le clan Uchiwa elle a des sharingans, mais différents, précisa Minato. Les sharingans que l'on connait sont composés de trois virgules sur une pupille rouge sang tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et les Uchiwa s'en servent pour déterminer les coups à venir. Ceux de Yumi sont dans le sens inverse et ses pupilles sont blanches telles celles des Hyûga. Ces capacités se sont développées à une vitesse extraordinaire depuis l'accouchement de Kushina et notre « mort ».

\- Comment s'y est-elle prise ?

\- Alors que Kyûbi était libéré et que j'ai scellé la première moitié en Naruto, Kushina a été emmené par Yumi à l'abri, ici dans ce village. Yumi s'est très vite rendue compte que Kushina n'allait pas bien, et pour cause elle allait accoucher de notre fille Kisumy. Yumi l'aida du mieux qu'elle put avant de me rejoindre à Konoha. Il faut préciser que cela faisait juste quelques jours que je venais de lui enseigner ma technique de téléportation.

\- Heureusement.

\- Oui, comme tu le dis, repris Minato. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sceller l'autre moitié de Kyûbi en moi, Yumi activa ses sharingans, remonta le temps juste au début de l'invocation et prit ma place. C'est pour cela qu'elle aussi a une moitié de Kyûbi de scellée en elle. Après quoi, elle m'emmena auprès de Kushina qui avait besoin de soins, mais on se retrouvait seul tous les deux ici, dans cette maison !

\- Mais comment a-t-elle eu de telles capacités ?

\- Sa mère est l'unique descendante de la lignée du fils ainé de la déesse lapine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, je t'assure. Moi aussi, j'ai été très surpris, lui répondit Minato.

Jiraya n'en revenait pas. Une descendante de lignée de la déesse lapine, incroyable. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait de si extraordinaires capacités ! De plus, l'avoir près de soi plutôt que contre soi était un avantage. Et cette forme de chakra si particulière, reconnaissable entre tous. Ce village et ses habitants lui réservaient beaucoup de surprises.

\- Mais où sommes-nous ? repris Jiraya.

\- Dans le village que j'ai créé, ou plutôt que Yumi et moi avons créé. Nous l'avons appelé le Village des Oubliés. C'est un refuge pour toutes les personnes que l'on arrive à sauver de la mort, des orphelins, des réfugiés, des Nukenins… bref tous ceux qui n'existent plus… À ce propos, tu vas retrouver pas mal de connaissances.

\- Comme ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Pas mal de membres anciennement de l'Akatsuki pour commencer…

\- Hein ? s'écria Jiraya.

\- Oui, repris Minato comme si de rien n'était. Tout comme Naruto, mes filles ont le don de convaincre et de rassembler les personnes autour d'elles. Elles ont décidé de laisser une seconde chance à certains d'entre eux, même si j'ai des doutes sur quelques-uns, mais bon.

\- Tu parles de qui précisément ?

\- Hé bien au village, nous avons le binôme Hidan/Kakusu répondit Minato. Il y a aussi Deidara, Kisame…

\- Qu'en est-il de celui qui était avec Deidara ? Sasori, c'est bien ça ? formula Jiraya.

\- Sasori est resté fidèle à ses convictions jusqu'au bout, précisa Minato. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres choix que de l'éliminer.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Réellement mort, mort de chez mort ! confirma Minato. On ne le reverra pas, et c'est tant mieux, crois-moi.

\- Et pour Itachi Uchiwa ? s'enquit Jiraya.

\- Son cas est un peu à part. Il faut savoir que toute la situation de son clan est un peu de sa faute, ou c'est grâce à lui et Yumi qu'ils sont encore vivants, tout dépend du point de vue.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- L'ensemble du clan complotait un coup d'état. Afin de les empêcher de prendre le pouvoir par la force et ainsi faire de nombreuses victimes, le conseil des anciens a décidé d'élimer la menace, soit le clan dans sa totalité ! Le troisième Hokage ainsi que moi-même étions contre. Nous avons réussi à parlementer avec Fugaku et gagner du temps. Mais le conseil a obtenu le soutien du Demio, il y a eu quelques incidents supplémentaires et la décision a dû être appliquée.

\- Mais personne ne sait cela ! s'exclama Jiraya.

\- Justement ! affirma Mianato. Grâce à Yumi, nous avons mis à l'abri le clan dans ce village. Ce jour-là j'ai cru que j'allais perdre ma fille. Cette journée a été horrible, crois-moi.

\- Et Itachi ?

\- Sa mission a été appliquée dès ce moment. Il a suivi celui qui a tout organisé et intégré l'Akatsuki. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que l'on a appris sa création. Malheureusement à part Sarutobi-sama, personne ne pouvait porter assistance à Itachi. Sasuke était censé rester au village, découvrir seul la vérité, et servir d'intermédiaire pour Itachi/Konoha et le Village des Oubliés.

\- Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi… compris Jiraya.

\- Non, et nous devons réussir à retrouver Sasuke, le convaincre. C'est pour ça que Yumi vient de partir en mission, elle ne reviendra que dans quelques semaines maintenant. Tu pourras la rencontrer à son retour.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout raconter à Sasuke ? simplifia Jiraya.

\- C'est délicat. Le problème principal, c'est qu'il ne peut pas venir ici. Et que son père ne peut pas aller à sa rencontre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le dispositif de protection du village implique une grande quantité de chakra, de plus depuis sa création et le montage de celui-ci, il faut la présence d'un Uchiwa, parmi les plus puissants présents, afin de ne pas rompre le genjutsu qui l'entoure, expliqua Minato.

\- Mais comment faites-vous pour survivre ?

\- On ne peut malheureusement accepter que très peu de missions et pas de haut niveau. Donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de revenus entrants. La chance que nous avons, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure de l'agrandissement du village et l'arrivé des civils, nous avons construit des infrastructures qui font que nous vivons quasiment en autarcie. Seuls les médicaments et quelques produits de première nécessité sont achetés. Généralement, Yumi s'en charge lors de ses missions, n'étant pas connue, cela ne porte pas préjudice au village.

\- Mais il suffirait d'un simple hende pour leurrer les autres villages et ta fille n'aurait pas autant de responsabilités, s'indigna Jiraya.

\- Nous avons déjà essayé, mais notre chakra est trop reconnaissable. De plus, en sortant du village, nous nous sommes rendus compte que sa protection et les sceaux les renforçant s'estompaient. Cela devenait déraisonnable et trop dangereux. C'est pour cela que maintenant que tu es parmi nous, tu dois rester et surtout ne pas sortir ou prendre contact avec l'extérieur.

Jiraya commençait à comprendre. Malgré la masse d'informations qu'il venait d'avoir, il voulait en apprendre davantage. Comment, malgré toutes ces années, il n'a jamais soupçonné une telle chose.

Comment le village de Konoha a-t-il pu en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

Minato attendit que Jiraya digère les dernières informations données. Il reconnaissait des signes de fatigues sur le visage de Jiraya. Il préféra arrêter pour l'instant afin de le laisser récupérer.

\- Je sais que tout cela fait beaucoup d'un coup, mon ami. Je vais te laisser te reposer et quand tu iras mieux, je te ferais visiter le village et répondrai aux questions qu'il te reste, dit Minato.

Jiraya acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'il sentait la fatigue et pour le moment il était incapable de se lever. Il se rallongea, s'endormit et c'est à peine qu'il se rendit compte que Minato était sorti de la chambre.

xXx

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs.

Yumi se dépêchait. Elle devait coûte que coûte rattraper Itachi afin de l'empêcher d'intervenir auprès de Sasuke. En effet pendant leur dernière rencontre, cela s'était fini par un combat à mort, et elle était intervenue de justesse pour le sauver. Si aujourd'hui Sasuke prenait conscience de la non-mort de son frère, elle ne savait pas comment y faire face et que deviendrait leurs nouveaux Yeux. Madara avait récupéré les yeux d'Itachi et elle ceux de Sasuke à son insu. Grâce a ces capacités de téléportation, aucun des frères n'eurent à souffrir en attendant leurs nouveaux yeux. Cependant Itachi avait refusé catégoriquement de voir son père et de s'entrainer afin de parfaire la maîtrise de ses nouvelles capacités avec les yeux de son frère.

Et bien entendu, il n'y a pas plus tête de mule qu'un Uchiwa. Il ne parlait pas ou alors seulement par monosyllabe et ça l'énervait profondément.

« C'est quand même pas compliqué d'y mettre un peu du sien, non ? Non, mais franchement ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Sortie du Village des Oubliés, elle traversa le pays de Ame et se retrouva rapidement le pays de Kusa. Merci la super technique de téléportation de papa ! Elle se rendit à la première cache qu'elle connaissait de l'Akatsuki. Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Normal, il sait que c'est là que je viendrais le chercher en premier ».

Elle alla en suite dans les différentes caches et refuges qu'elle connaissait, que ce soit appartenant à l'Akatsuki, à Orochimaru ou autres… mais toujours personnes. Itachi avait le statut de Nukenin depuis si longtemps que disparaitre était devenu une seconde nature, mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle savait comment faire pour le retrouver, et commença par éliminer toutes les probabilités les unes après les autres. Et elle se souvint d'un souvenir raconter un jour par Fugaku concernant Madara et de sa femme. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ce n'était pas très loin d'ici. Elle s'y rendit directement, et comme elle le pensait, elle le retrouva assis en train de contempler le vide à attendre.

« Enfin. »

\- Itachi?

\- Bonjour, Amour.

xXx

Kushina et Kakusu suivaient de loin Yumi. Une Yumi particulièrement pressée.

« Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'elle rejoint Itachi » pensèrent de concert Kushina et Kakusu.

Cependant, même s'ils savaient qu'elle allait se téléporter d'un moment à l'autre, jamais ils ne se seraient doutés qu'elle aurait pris le risque de le faire à peine sortie du Village des Oubliés. En effet, il était facile de reconnaître le chakra qu'en Yumi l'utilisait et il était plus que faisable de trouver le village pour quelqu'un qui faisait des recherches. Autant mettre un panneau lumineux marquait « nous sommes ici, rendez-nous visite ! »

« Pourquoi un tel empressement, Yumi ? » pensa Kushina.

Kakusu la rappela à l'ordre et lui demanda si elle avait une idée sur la destination de Yumi et pourquoi un tel empressement.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kushina. Je pense qu'elle va rejoindre Itachi et que cela à un rapport avec Sasuke, c'est la seule explication. Quant à sa destination, personne ne sais où se trouve Itachi, je l'ai même entendu dire à Minato qu'elle devait faire encore une partie de cache-cache et ça l'énervait car elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Comme nous tous, lui répondit Kankusu.

\- Et toi, une idée ?

\- Les planques de l'Ataksuki ne servent à rien et c'est trop risqué de s'y retrouver. Il reste les planques et refuges habituels, précise Kakusu.

\- Dans quel pays ?

\- Commençons par le pays de la pluie, affirma Kakusu.

\- Tu es sûr de retrouver Itachi ? demanda Kushina

\- Pas Itachi, mais Sasuke, à long terme on aura forcément nos deux tourtereaux !

xXx

La fin de la journée s'annonçait, le soleil s'inclinait et se cachait derrière la forêt cachant le Village des Oubliés. Jiraya reprit doucement connaissance, il avait encore un très gros mal de tête. A côté de lui se trouvait une femme à la peau très blanche, une chevelure très longue et soyeuse aussi noir que la nuit. Elle était en train de le soigner. Cette jeune femme lui sourit presque tendrement en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique soit, elle se leva et sorti de la chambre où il se trouvait, le laissant seul.

« Ça commence bien ! »

Quelques minutes seulement après, alors que cela ressemblait presque à des heures pour Jiraya, la même jeune femme revint avec un plateau repas en main.

\- Bonsoir Jiraya-sama, voici votre repas. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Euh… Où se trouve la salle de bain ? demanda –t-il.

\- Oh, mes excuses Jiraya-sama j'aurais dû vous le proposer avant ! Je vais vous y conduire, proposa la jeune femme.

\- Non, non, pas la peine, dites-moi seulement où elle se trouve, insista Jiraya.

\- Juste au fond du couloir, mais je vais vous aider…

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure…

\- Tatatata, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre, je suis là pour prendre soin de vous et je compte bien le faire !

\- Mais, un grand gaillard comme moi, alors que vous êtes si petite…

\- Justement n'en profitez pas, hein !, plaisanta-t-elle.

Jiraya comprit qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas si facilement de cette jeune femme. Jeune femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie pour faire sa petite affaire au toilette, il avait beau avoir une réputation de pervers et profiteur, il y avait des limites quand même.

Il décida donc de se lever. Il se redressa et prit appui sur le bord du lit afin de se lever. Cependant, il s'y prit trop vite et eut un vertige. La jeune femme le rattrapa et le remit au lit tel un enfant, sans efforts apparents, ce qui surpris grandement Jiraya.

\- Ça va ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai juste… commença Jiraya

\- Eut un vertige, alors vous, vous faites honneur à votre réputation !

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, je vais vous conduire dans la salle de bain, et cette fois prenez votre temps, d'accord ?

\- Humm…

Lentement - trop lentement au gout de Jiraya - il se releva, trouva son équilibre et fit quelques pas en tremblant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut suffisamment rassuré et il marcha tout en prenant appui sur sa soigneuse. Se retrouver dans cette position était des plus inconfortables et Jiraya priait pour que personnes d'autres ne le voit dans cette situation, et que la jeune femme l'accompagnant soit des plus discrète.

Arrivé devant la salle de bain, il attendit en pensant qu'il serait seul, malheureusement pour lui, son accompagnatrice n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'intimité.

\- Euh…, je pense que ça va aller maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? si vous voulez, je peux vous préparer un bain et vous aidez…

« Ouh là, ne me tente pas petite ! »

\- Je… je… je ne pense pas que cela soit très correct. De plus je pourrais facilement abuser de vous, dit Jiraya avec un ton des plus charmeurs.

\- Ne prenait pas vos rêves pour des réalités, dans l'état où vous vous retrouvez, je n'aurai aucun mal à vous maîtriser ! répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tiens donc ?! Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être si sûre de vous, n'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux de votre part ? Je suis un des trois Senins quand même.

\- Oui, et alors ? Moi je suis une Uchiwa.

« Je m'en doutais » pensa Jiraya

\- Eh bien dites donc vous deux, je vois que notre malade va plutôt bien !

Minato était à l'autre bout du couloir et avait suivi la joute verbale entre le malade et son « infirmière » de la soirée. Il se rapprocha et se plaça à côté de Jiraya avant de prendre la place de la jeune Uchiwa.

\- C'est bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Prends ta soirée, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Jiraya pour ce soir.

\- Merci Minato-sama, bonne soirée à vous. Jiraya-sama.

Elle s'inclina et partit.

\- On peut dire que les Uchiwa n'ont rien perdu de leur arrogance… s'exclama Jiraya.

\- Humm. En tout cas, tu ne dois en aucun cas te laisser faire. A les écouter, ils sont tous les meilleurs et indispensables au village.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

\- Si, mais ne va pas leur dire, sinon ils auraient la grosse tête. Imagine.

A ces mots ils éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc et chaleureux. Un rire que l'on a qu'avec des amis, un rire qui ne s'oublie pas. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jiraya fut certain qu'il avait bel et bien le vrai Minato en face de lui. Il y avait pensé pendant ces moments de conscience durant l'après-midi et avait douté. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Après une toilette qui lui fit le plus grand bien et un bon repas, Jiraya fut reconduit par Minato dans sa chambre.

\- Dis-moi Minato, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais intervenu pour Naruto ? Sais-tu à quel point il a souffert de votre absence ? Votre absence est une chose, mais as-tu pensé aux conséquences dû au démon ?

\- Je sais, tu ne sais pas à quel point cela a été dur pour Kushina et moi. Les mois qui ont suivi notre arrivée ici alors qu'il n'y avait rien ont été horribles ! Surtout pour Kushina.

Minato ne comprenait que trop bien la colère de Jiraya, il espérait pouvoir y échapper, mais autant lui apprendre toute la vérité dès maintenant. Il comprendrait ainsi tous les enjeux et les raisons des événements qui s'étaient dérouler jusqu'à aujourd'hui et comment il pourrait les aider.

Il lui expliqua alors comment Yumi s'y était pris pour les sauver tous les deux les jours qui avaient suivi l'attaque de Kyûbi au village de Konoha. La construction du village jours après jours, ainsi que l'arrivée des premiers civils qui devaient « disparaitre » de la circulation. Il lui expliqua également le projet de l'Akatsuki et leur but final : plonger tout le monde dans un genjutsu pour ne plus avoir de guerre.

L'agrandissement du village au fur et à mesure, la création d'orphelinats, les terrains d'entrainement et l'organisation de ceux-ci. Le but et les enjeux du Village des Oubliés qui prenait de plus en plus de place et pourrait intéresser les villages voisins. Pourquoi ? Grâce aux Uchiwa qui avaient conservé leur trésorerie et aux nombreux talents que possédaient des shinobis adopté par Yumi et ensuite par le village. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient avec une puissance économique et militaire importante, et cela dérangeait les villages voir les pays voisins. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas éveiller le moindre soupçon, surtout si la Mizukage soupçonnait Konoha de préparer des attentats ou une nouvelle guerre (un brin parano celle-là !).

Le plus dur pour Minato était l'attente. L'attente de quoi ? Que ses filles reviennent d'une mission quelconque alors que lui était coinçait ici. Attendre avec sa femme des nouvelles du troisième Hokage. Attendre des nouvelles du monde, savoir si tout tournait rond, et non, tout ne tournait pas rond ! A commencer par sa fille ainée ! Non, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais jamais elle n'aurait dû être. Jiraya l'interrogea longtemps à ce sujet. Comment se faisait-il qu'il est trompé Kushina ? Même si c'était le début de leur relation, jamais il n'aurait cru ça de Minato. Celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était lors d'une mission : il devait séduire la femme qui protégeait le souverain du pays voisin à Konoha, et qui l'avait trop bien séduit. Il s'était alors retrouvait seul avec elle lors d'une soirée et elle avait fait de lui un homme. Il avait suffi d'une fois et avait découvert sa paternité que le jour ou Jiraya avait retrouvé et ramené Yumi à Konoha. Il avait été convoqué par le troisième et su qu'il avait à sa charge cette enfant. Enfant aux qualités et capacités extraordinaires. Bien sûr, cela avait créé de nombreuses tensions entre lui et Kushina, mais leur couple s'en était trouvé renforcé.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Jiraya cacha un bâillement. Minato ne le loupa pas et s'excusa d'être resté si longtemps avec lui alors qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il lui proposa de le rejoindre le lendemain afin de lui faire visiter ce village qui faisait sa fierté aujourd'hui et se retira.

xXx

Kushina et Kakusu avaient couru toute la journée vers leur destination. Malheureusement pour Kakusu, même si Kushina était une bonne, voire très bonne Kinochi (ne lui dite pas, hein !), elle était lente. Trop lente pour lui. Il décida donc de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il trouva une grotte assez grande pour deux et laissa une Kushina fatiguée pour aller chercher à manger.

« Et dire que ce n'est que la première journée ! »

A son retour, il trouva une table et une Kushina confortablement installée.

« Qu'est ce que ?! »

\- A chacun ses qualités Kakusu, je suis peut-être lente, mais pas inutile !

\- Hum. On n'a pas besoin de ça !

\- Arrête de râler et viens, profite. C'est sûr que cela doit te changer.

Il ne préféra ne pas répondre, à quoi bon ? Mais c'est certain que cela le changeait. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Kakusu dit à Kushina.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, reposes-toi, demain on reprend la route aux aurores.

Kushina ne put rien rétorquer, déjà Kakusu était sorti prendre son poste. Elle suivit donc son conseil, se coucha et s'endormit de suite.

xXx

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Yumi et Itachi ne dormaient toujours pas. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, Yumi la tête sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui, elle osa alors aborder le fameux sujet.

\- Itachi?

\- Humm ?

\- Je dois te parler de Sasuke.

Itachi se raidit automatiquement au nom de son frère. Non, décidément, jamais il ne passerait un moment en paix avec sa femme. Jamais. Il fronça les sourcils attendant la suite et Yumi su que jamais elle n'arriverait à lui dire sans le blesser.

C'est dans un silence de mort que chacun attendit que l'autre prenne la parole.

Fin du chapitre 2.

hé hoooo, y'a quelqu'un?

pas de review la dernière fois, dites, vous êtes encore vivant?

faites moi signes :)


	4. Chapter 4

Oups, vraiment désolé du retard...

voici la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Partie 1 chapitre 3

Les pensées des personnages sont représentées en italique.

POV Narrateur

Village des Oubliés, au petit matin.

Minato n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. D'une, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Jiraya. De deux, l'autre moitié de la nuit, il avait attendu sa femme en vain. Inutile de dire qu'il était de forte mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Donc levé du pied gauche, Minato se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui, sa fille et Jiraya.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il se demanda si Kisumy était bien dans la maison. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu depuis un moment. Et même si elle était en âge de se débrouiller toute seule pour beaucoup de choses, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse découcher. C'était Sa Fille et le premier garçon qui oserait l'approcher aurait à faire à lui. Pas touche à son bébé. Il avait bien assez de Yumi qui gardait secrète sa relation avec Itachi, et bien qu'il en rigole à ses côtés et la charriait à ce propos il n'en pensait pas moins. Et quand Itachi arriverait au village, il ne savait pas s'il allait l'ignorer ou lui arracher la tête pour avoir volé le cœur de sa fille ainée.

C'est en pensant à tout ça et en préparant le petit déjeuner pour trois, qu'il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée.

\- Laisse papa, j'y vais, s'écria Kisumy.

_« Bon, au moins, elle est là. »_

\- Papa, c'est Mikoto.

\- Entrez, et venez me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Le thé est prêt, dit Minato.

Kisumy conduisit Mikoto dans la cuisine, mangea rapidement à côté de son père et s'excusa auprès d'eux prétextant qu'elle avait entrainement.

_« Entrainement avec qui ?»_ Se demanda Minato.

Mikoto sourit en voyant l'air renfrogné de Minato. Elle interrompit ses pensées en demandant comment allait Jiraya.

\- Bien, bien, lui répondit le concerné.

\- Au faite, tu sais pour combien de temps est partie Kushina ? Demanda Minato à Mikoto

\- Parce que tu l'as enfin laissée partir ? enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Fit Mikoto.

\- Hein, non, j... Je

\- Et tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Mikoto.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- A toi non plus ? répliqua Mikoto.

\- Non, mais je pensais que tu étais au courant, comment cela se fait-il ?

\- … Fugaku m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais _(comme d'habitude)_, mais elle ne t'a même pas laissé un mot ? repris Mikoto.

\- Non, répondit Minato, et depuis quelques jours, elle préparait quelque chose et je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi. Ça m'inquiète. La dernière fois, elle était encore en train de se prendre la tête à propos de Yumi.

Ah ...

Ils furent interrompus par un des hommes de la garde de nuit.

\- Minato-sama, nous nous sommes rendu compte ce matin qu'il manquait Kakusu. Il semblerait qu'il ait réussit à quitter le village.

\- Humm. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Allez prévenir Fugaku ainsi que Hizashi, dites-leurs de venir me rejoindre au plus vite.

\- Oui Minato-sama.

Le garde s'en alla. Pendant cet entretien, Mikoto n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Cependant, elle réfléchit très vite aux diverses possibilités, et l'une d'elles lui déplaisait énormément. Et connaissant sa meilleure amie, il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit justement cette possibilité qui soit la bonne.

Minato.

\- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vaut les informations que je vais te donner, mais… hésita Mikoto.

\- Mais quoi ? La pria Minato.

...

\- Mikoto, insista Minato, si tu sais quelque chose concernant Kusina, tu dois me le dire.

\- Fugaku a reçu plusieurs rapports de nos hommes. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les membres de l'Akatsuki présents au village se préparent à partir. Sans Yumi cela se serait déjà produit.

\- Non…, murmura Minato.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a quelques jours, Kushina les a rencontré de manière fortuite, mais Kakusu et Deidara l'ont convaincue de partir en mission pour le bien du village.

\- Le bien du village ?

\- Oui, sous prétexte d'aller chercher de l'argent, ainsi que quelques effets personnels. Sans compter qu'ils veulent tous connaitre les secrets de ta fille. Ils ont joué sur la curiosité et l'animosité de Kushina et l'ont convaincue de partir avec l'un d'eux.

\- QUOI ?

\- J.. je…. Minato ?

Minato était en train de lui faire un coup tout blanc. Oui oui, un coup tout blanc du genre à ne pas réagir et rester bloqué sur cette dernière information.

C'est à ce moment que Fugaku se présenta devant chez lui. Minato n'ayant aucune réaction, ce fut Mikoto qui alla lui ouvrir.

\- Chérie ?

\- Entre, dépêche-toi, le bouscula Mikoto. Je viens d'annoncer à Minato les derniers rapports que nous avions concernant l'Akatsuki et Kushina et il est en train de nous faire un coup tout blanc. Il n'a plus aucune réaction !

\- Oh non, pas ça… est-ce que Hizashi…

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Hizashi se trouvait derrière Fugaku.

\- Bonjour. Fugaku ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Minato.

\- Ah. Il sait ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, allons rejoindre.

\- Hum.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Minato n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils entendirent du bruit venant de l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

\- Mikoto, peux-tu rejoindre Jiraya ?

\- Bien sûr.

Mikoto alla rejoindre Jiraya pour vérifier son état de santé.

Fugaku essaya en vain de faire réagir Minato, mais rien. Hizashi essaya à son tour et rien non plus. Ils durent se convaincre l'un l'autre qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas comme ça. Hizashi eut alors l'idée d'appeler Kisumy. Après tout, dans cette famille ils étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'elle trouverait le moyen de faire revenir Minato à lui. Fugaku envoya un de ses hommes la chercher.

Jiraya, quant à lui, allait très bien (au vu des circonstances). Il n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. Il réussit à convaincre Mikoto de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner plutôt qu'elle fasse un aller/retour avec un plateau repas.

Ils retrouvèrent donc Fugaku, Hizashi et un Minato toujours en mode Pause. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite Hizashi, trop occuper à détailler Minato.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il

\- Kushina est partie en compagnie de Kakusu à la poursuite de Yumi, lui expliqua Hizashi.

\- Comment ?

C'est là que Jiraya prêta attention à Hizashi. Il fronça les sourcils en le détaillant. Il reconnut aussitôt le chef de clan Hyuga, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il était impossible qu'il soit avec eux dans ce village étant donné qu'il n'était pas mort.

_« Qui est cet homme ? »_

Et il se rappela que Hiashi Hyuga avait un frère jumeau, Hizashi.

_« Et bien quelle surprise ! »_

Kisumy arriva à ce moment-là. Arrivée fracassante à ne pas en douter.

\- Papa ! Papa. Tu es où ?

\- Nous sommes dans la cuisine!

\- Hizashi-sama ? Oncle Jiraya ? Papa ?

\- Ton père ne réagit plus, l'informa de ce que l'on a fait n'a marché. C'est pour cela que l'on t'a fait appeler.

UN.

Elle essaya les trucs habituels pour le faire réagir (grimaces, petite frappe sur la joue…). Rien. Elle lui donna alors une grosse claque. Toujours rien. Elle eut une idée.

\- Papa, je suis enceinte !

\- Hein ? S'écrièrent les trois hommes.

Apparemment, Minato ne fut pas le seul à réagir. Fugaku et Hiashi aussi. Mikoto, elle avait compris et sourit franchement. Tout comme Jiraya qui, lui ne pouvant se contenir, explosa de rire.

\- Tu es enceinte ? de QUI ? Fini par hurler Minato.

\- Euh, papa, je rigole hein ! Dit Kisumy.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- Mais non ! C'était juste pour te faire réagir.

\- Tu es enceinte, oui ou non ? Insista Minato.

\- Mais non !

\- Minato?

\- Hum ... Ah Fugaku.

Minato revenait à lui complétement, faut dire qu'entre les nouvelles de Mikoto et la fausse nouvelle de sa fille enceinte, cela lui faisait beaucoup. Non pas qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer, mais dès que cela concernait ses petites femmes, il n'avait plus ni logique, ni cohérence et il était encore moins raisonnable.

\- Ça va papa ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Minato.

\- Tu nous as fait appeler à propos de la sortie de Kakusu ? Lui rappela alors Fugaku.

\- Hein ? Ah oui. Il semblerait que Kushina soit partie avec lui d'ailleurs.

_« J'en reviens pas qu'elle est fait ça. »_ Pensa Minato.

\- D'après les derniers rapports de nos hommes, c'est le cas. Ils ont suivi Yumi qui s'est téléportée peu après être partie elle aussi. Ils ont pris la direction du pays de la pluie, expliqua Fugaku.

\- Hum. On doit les rattraper et les faire revenir à tout prix. Si quelqu'un retrouve leurs traces ou qu'ils se font prendre…, continua Minato.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant Minato, quoi qu'on en pense Kakusu est un excellent ninja, sans parler de ta femme. Ils ne se feront pas prendre, le rassura Hizashi.

\- De plus, j'ai déjà préparé une équipe, ils attendent l'ordre de partir, compléta Fugaku.

\- Ajoute le petit jeune avec son chien. Il n'a pas un flair aussi développé qu'un Inuzika, mais il a de bonnes capacités, il aidera l'équipe que tu as choisie, dit Minato.

\- D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas.

Fugaku sortit rejoindre l'équipe de recherche.

\- Tu sais papa, ça ne sert à rien ce que vous êtes en train de faire, dit Kisumy.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- D'une : Jamais Kakusu et maman ne retrouveront Yumi si elle n'en a pas envie. Deux : S'ils sont partis, c'est que le village leurs pèse. Trois : Cela leur fera des vacances et ils reviendront dans moins de trois semaines.

\- Comment peux-tu en en être si sûre ? Demanda Minato.

\- Parce que Yumi sera rentrée entre temps et quand elle verra que Kakusu est parti pour essayer de la suivre, elle va le ramener par la peau des fesses. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, il va morfler !

\- Mais comment sais-tu que ta sœur sera là dans moins de trois semaines ?

\- Parce que l'on n'a plus de médicaments pour l'hôpital et avec la guerre qui se prépare, ils sont de plus en plus durs à trouver sur le marché ! En plus, deux orphelins originaires du pays de la foudre en ont besoin. Ce n'est pas encore vital, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Ah.

Pendant que Kisumy et Minato parlaient, Mikoto en avait profité pour installer Jiraya à table et servir le petit-déjeuné. Petit-déjeuné qu'il dévora tout en écoutant les dernières nouvelles. Il comprit rapidement que comme tout village, celui où il se trouvait actuellement avait des problématiques de gestion. Problématiques augmentées par le fait que beaucoup, voire la quasi-totalité des habitants ne pouvait y remédier.

Concernant Kushina, il la voyait bien prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_« Il faudra que je vois pour faire pareille » _

\- Il faut renforcer les frontières du village, Minato, dit Hizashi.

\- Oui, il ne faut pas que cette situation se reproduise. Fais aussi surveiller les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, même s'ils s'en rendent compte ce n'est pas grave. Ils doivent être complice, je ne veux pas qu'ils profitent du fait que Yumi ne soit pas là.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jiraya

\- Parce que, malheureusement, elle est la seule à pouvoir les arrêter, lui répondit Minato.

\- Hein, comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils sont si puissants que ça, j'ai tenu tête à Nagato. Enfin Pain, reprit Jiraya en voyant la tête de Minato et Hizashi.

\- Nagato ? C'est qui celui-là ? Un nouveau de l'Akatsuki ?

\- Non, c'est celui qui contrôle les corps à distance des différents membres qui composent l'entité Pain.

\- Tu peux préciser ? demanda Minato.

\- Minato, je vais vous laisser, je vais m'occuper des différentes protections à revoir et à rajouter pour le village, le coupa Hizashi.

\- D'accord, et si tu vois Fugaku, faites-le ensemble. C'est lui qui a composé les nouvelles équipes, pas moi. Il te sera d'une meilleure aide.

\- Ok, à plus tard. Mikoto, Minato, Jiraya-sama, salua Hizashi et il partit.

Après un temps de silence, Jiraya reposa sa question à propos de Yumi et pourquoi elle était la seule à pouvoir arrêter les membres de l'Akatsuki. Mais encore une fois il fut interrompu et Minato dû partir pour résoudre un problème de sécurité et Jiraya ne sut pas la réponse à sa question. Il se tourna alors vers Mikoto qui restait, mais celle-ci esquiva le sujet, fit un rapide bilan de santé de son hôte et voyant qu'il allait bien, décida de laisser Jiraya se reposer et partit laissant Jiraya seul.

_« Eh bien, je vais en profiter pour faire un petit tour » _

Jiraya en profita donc. Il se lava, s'habilla, fit quelques exercices et étirements pour voir à quel point il était rétabli et sortit.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Il avait la quasi-totalité du village étendue devant lui. La maison où il était se trouvait en hauteur. Il avait remarqué qu'étrangement elle était aménagée de la même manière que la maison de Minato à Konoha dans ses souvenirs avec quelques chambres et pièces supplémentaires. Mais devant lui se trouvait tout simplement un mini Konoha. Tout était identique, que ce soit dans l'emplacement des principaux bâtiments (hôpitaux, bibliothèques, écoles, orphelinats, restaurants….). Tout. Enfin presque.

_« Comme ça, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'y retrouver, mais je ne dois pas oublier que ce n'est pas Konoha !»_

Il descendit alors dans le centre. Il reconnut pas mal de shinobi ainsi que des civils qu'il avait croisé lors de ses voyages. Beaucoup le reconnurent et le saluèrent. Jiraya se rendit alors compte à quel point Yumi devait utiliser sa capacité à remonter le temps pour sauver autant de personnes. Il alla dans quelques bar-restaurants afin de laisser trainer ses oreilles et faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux: récolter des informations. C'est près d'une pharmacie qu'il constata avec effarement une vérité que Minato lui avait fait part précédemment.

\- Je regrette sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous me demandez, dit le pharmacien.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse, à l'hôpital ils m'ont orienté vers vous, vous êtes les derniers du village à posséder les ingrédients pour faire le baume qui soignera mon fils !

\- Je sais, madame, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous les donner.

\- Faut-il que mon fils soit à l'article de la mort pour que vous puissiez faire quelque chose ? s'énerva la cliente.

\- Les ingrédients que vous me demandez servent pour d'autres recettes de médicaments qui sont plus importants, et nous n'en avons que très peu en stock, si un problème arrivait…

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème ! Il n'y a jamais eu de problème ! Les Uchiwa sont là pour nous protéger ! Et moi j'ai besoin de ces ingrédients pour soigner Mon Fils ! s'écria la maman.

C'est alors qu'un membre du clan Uchiwa intervint. Il réussit à calmer la maman et trouva un compromis entre elle et le pharmacien. Lal mère en colère repartit satisfaite dans l'ensemble, alors que le pharmacien fusillait du regard l'Uchiwa.

_« Mauvaise idée ! »_

Si le pharmacien avait les yeux noirs, je ne vous décris pas le regard que lui lança l'Uchiwa. Regard qui glaça le sang au pharmacien alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait appel aux sharingans.

_« Ils sont à ce point dans le besoin. Je comprends un peu mieux les motivations et le départ précipité de la fille de Minato. »_

Alors que le pharmacien retournait à ses affaires, Jiraya lui, continua son chemin. Il commença par le centre du village puis prit les allées sur la gauche de celui-ci afin d'en faire le tour complet. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'il reconnaissait et réciproquement, jusqu'à une certaine personne.

\- Jiraya ?

\- Hum ?

\- Jiraya-sama.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas possible, vous aussi ?

Jiraya venait tout simplement de rencontrer son tout premier éditeur.

\- Alors ? On veut prendre des vacances ? J'ai lu le dernier de vos tomes, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous peut-être aurais-je le privilège de vous suivre et de retravailler avec vous comme par le passé.

\- Heu, oui, oui…. Mais je ne pense pas écrire tout de suite. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui retiennent mon attention.

\- Premier jour dans le village ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Bien, voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ?

\- Non merci, je vais plutôt faire un tour à l'onsen afin de me détendre et profiter un peu.

\- D'accord, à bientôt.

\- Oui, à bientôt.

\- Non pas que Jiraya ne voulait pas profiter de faire parler son éditeur, mais il avait besoin de repérer les lieux à sa manière. Et il découvrit très rapidement les failles dans la « sécurité » faite par le clan Uchiwa. Il en était même très étonné connaissant le clan.

_« Ce n'est pas normal, c'est comme si'il ne prenait pas en compte le danger extérieur se concentrant uniquement sur une défense à l'intérieur du village. »_

Il continua donc à visiter le village, il croisa alors une jeune fille sortant d'un bar. Tout en elle l'interpella. Il ne l'a reconnue pas tout de suite et pour cause : ce n'était PAS une jeune fille. A peine eut-il le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il vit une ombre suivre la jeune personne.

_« Zabuza ? Haku ? Ce n'est pas possible !» _

Alors que Jiraya, perplexe, regardait sans voir les deux personnes devant lui, Zabuza se retourna et alors que Jiraya s'attendait à une attaque, Zabuza le surprit. Il lui sourit ! Puis reprit sa route accompagné de Haku sans une once de menace.

_« Bah ça alors ! »_

Jiraya revenait tout juste de sa surprise, qu'il se fit interpeller par un membre du clan Uchiwa.

Jiraya-sama. Minato-sama vous demande. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Jiraya suivit le jeune Uchiwa. Il se retrouva devant les bâtiments administratifs.

_" Bien, comme ça je vais visiter... " _

Ils étaient exactement comme ceux de Konoha. Il ne manquait plus que les visages fait en terre représentant les Hokages. Le garde le mena couloir après couloir, passant devant les différentes salles qui composaient le bâtiment. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un certain temps. Jiraya avait l'impression d'avoir tourné en rond. En effet, même si son guide marchait d'un bon pas, Jiraya reconnut être passé devant certaines portes plusieurs fois. Fait exprès ou non cela lui avait permis de réaliser une carte mentale du bâtiment sur plusieurs étages.

Le garde frappa à une porte et après avoir reçu l'accord, entra suivi de Jiraya.

\- Jiraya ! Excuses-moi d'être parti si précipitamment ce matin, mais bon… dit Minato.

Minato était accompagné de Hizashi Hyuga. Tous les deux se tenaient devant un grand bureau qui ressemblait lui aussi étrangement à l'ancien bureau de l'Hokage avec une tonne de paperasses, rouleaux de missions, plans, etc.…

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour te proposer une mission, si tu veux bien nous aider.

\- Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas rester inactif…

\- Justement, reprit Minato, étant donné que ta « mort » est très ressente, tout le monde n'est pas encore au courant, il reste quelques village où l'information n'est pas encore parvenue…. Il faudrait que tu ailles chercher des herbes médicinales dans un village qui se trouve juste à côté d'Oto. Le plus rapide serait de couper à travers le pays du feu, mais vous ne pourrez pas…

\- Vous ? Cela veut dire que tu me colles un co-équipier ?

\- Euh… oui. Justement à ce propos…

Minato n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit interrompre par des coups donné à la porte.

\- Entrez. Jiraya voici ton co-équipier pour cette mission.

\- Assumer?

xXx

Kakusu avançait d'un bon pas et continuait d'accélérer toujours suivi de Kushina. Ils avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis et tous les deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. S'ils se faisaient prendre, retour direct au village des oubliés et toutes les conséquences qui allaient avec et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient pressé d'y rentrer. Kushina força encore l'allure, doublant son nouveau co-équipier. Pour l'instant ils avaient une avance confortable mais ils ne voulaient pas la perdre. Kakusu suivi donc Kushina (assez facilement) et reprit la tête du binôme afin de les mener là il le voulait.

Il allait toujours la même direction: le pays de la pluie.

xXx

Yumi était partie, laissant un Itachi en colère et très, très énervé. Comme d'habitude, ils se retrouvaient, se câlinaient, puis se disputaient. Cela avait toujours était ainsi et cela pesait de plus en plus à Itachi et Yumi. Malheureusement entre la fierté mal placée du Uchiwa et la tête de mule qu'était la Namikase, cela n'allait pas s'arranger facilement.

Donc Yumi était partie, laissant en plan son amoureux. Amoureux qui n'avait rien fait pour la retenir une fois de plus, préférant se terrer dans un silence où il fallait deviner ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient tous à la fin, je ne suis pas facteur moi ! J'en ai marre à chaque fois la même chose ! Fugaku peut allait se faire voir la prochaine fois. Rien à faire de leur problème de famille, s'ils sont incapables de les gérer, ce n'est pas ma faute… »_

Yumi courait depuis quelques heures déjà toujours perdue dans ces pensées qu'elle tournait dans tous les sens. Elle se dirigea vers le plus proche village pour aller faire un ravitaillement en médicaments, armes et autres produits nécessaire au village.

Elle ne sentit pas qu'Itachi la suivait en toute discrétion. Il en avait gros sur la patate. Bien sûr que lui aussi détestait ces disputes. Il s'en voulait, plus que quiconque, il comprenait la position de Yumi ainsi que tout ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Mais s'il lui cédait, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Et même s'il mourrait d'envie de revoir sa mère ainsi que sa famille, il ne voulait pas être prisonnier de ce village. Il savait d'avance que s'il y mettait les pieds entre son clan, l'Akatsuki, il n'était pas près de repartir… Sans oublier Minato.

Yumi était en train de négocier le prix des herbes médicinales lorsqu'elle le ressentit. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du vendeur.

\- Alors affaire conclue ?

\- Humm… Non, cela ne les vaut pas, répondit une voix masculine…

Le vendeur se retourna vivement vers cette voix qui interrompait sa vente, toutefois un simple coup d'œil rougeoyant suffit à le faire taire et il inclina la tête en signe de respect, mais surtout de soumission.

\- Je ne veux pas d'histoires, prenez-les ces herbes.

Yumi prit sa commande et tourna les talons. Bien qu'elle était très heureuse de voir que son Itachi l'avait suivie et aidée, elle boudait.

\- Yumi, on doit parler.

\- A quoi cela servirait-il, je te connais tu ne changeras pas d'avis et on se re-disputera…

\- Yumi, murmura Itachi, s'il te plait…

\- S'il te plait ? C'est bien une première ça ! Depuis quand…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Itachi la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena bien loin de cette rue grouillante de gens. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel. Itachi arracha des mains de Yumi tous ses sacs qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce. Yumi n'avait pas encore réagie qu'Itachi sortit de sa poche Kunai et cordes et la ligota.

\- Bien, et maintenant tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout sinon je te bâillonne jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé de te parler, comprit ?

Ne pouvant pas bouger et encore trop surprise par ce que venait de faire Itachi, elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

Fin du chapitre 3.

OoOoO

voilà voilou, le prochain chapitre sera posté plus rapidement promis!

ce week end c'est la Japan

alors Bonne Japan à Tous!

n'oubliez pas une toute petite review, cela me ferais super plaisir! ;) (et aussi me permettre de savoir si vous aimez cette histoire)

A TOUTE!


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 1 chapitre 4

Les pensées des personnages sont représentées en italique.

POW Narrateur

Kushina suivait toujours Kakusu. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était tue, d'abord à la demande de Kakusu qui l'avait menacée si elle continuait ainsi, ensuite elle voulait garder ses forces.

Après s'être rendu dans le pays de la pluie récupérer les affaires des membres de l'Akatsuki présent au village des oubliés (et Kushina ne pensait pas qu'il y en aurait autant), ils s'étaient rendus sur le lieu du dernier combat de Kakusu. Il devait retrouver l'argent qu'il avait perdu lors de son combat contre Asuma et son équipe. Argent qu'il récupéra facilement et qu'il fit fructifier d'une manière surprenante, mais surtout très rapide. Il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour doubler sa mise. Ce qui le rendit le plus heureux des hommes.

Kushina ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer et lui dit à voix haute. Cela surprit grandement Kakusu, qui lui expliqua que de toute façon tout cet argent n'était pas pour lui seul, mais aussi pour ces compagnons.

\- Et à quoi cela peut-il vous servir ? N'y a-t-il pas tout ce qu'il faut au village ?

\- Le village n'a-t-il pas besoin d'argent ?

\- Tu fais ça pour nous ?

\- Pas vous, pour Yumi et l'équipe. Du moment que l'on est à l'abri du besoin…

_« Yumi ? Quoi Yumi ? Pourquoi il parle d'elle ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! »_

Kusina vit rouge et cela se voyait sur visage. Kakusu le remarqua et en sourit. Il lui fit une petite remarque sur le sujet, sujet presque tabou pour Kushina qui l'envoya bouler

\- Tu sais Kushina, il vaut mieux ta place que la sienne. D'après ce que je vois et ce que je sais, tu ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, et franchement, tu n'as pas à l'envier.

\- L'envier ?! Tu rigoles là ! Tu es complétement à côté de la plaque ! Et pourquoi pas jalouse pendant que tu y es ?

\- Bah, justement…..

\- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE !

\- Ok, si tu le dis.

Kakusu ne releva pas. Cela ne servait à rien.

_« Il va falloir la jouer en finesse » _Telles étaient ces réflexions la concernant.

xXx

Pendant ce temps, une équipe de Konoha composée de Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten et Sakura se rendait dans un village près duquel se trouvait Itachi et Yumi. Sakura remplaçait Lee, toujours pas remis de ces blessures. Ils avaient pour mission d'arrêter un groupe de mercenaires qui étaient censés protéger un village, mais au fil du temps cela se transforma en du raquette pur et simple pour tous les commerçant et habitants de celui-ci. Les habitants n'en pouvaient plus et firent appel à Konoha pour se débarrasser de ces mercenaires.

La mission semblait assez simple. Par les temps qui courraient, il était de plus en plus fréquent malheureusement d'avoir à faire ce genre de mission. C'est pour cela que l'Hokage n'avait envoyé qu'une seule équipe. D'après les renseignements qu'ils avaient, il s'agissait d'un groupe de niveau genin, voir un peu plus, mais pas beaucoup, et ils étaient au nombre de 6-8 d'après les villageois.

Mission de rang D.

Facile.

Les membres de l'équipe se demandaient même pourquoi ils avaient été envoyé pour une mission aussi simple. C'était sans compter sur la deuxième mission, rang S, que cachait la première : repérer l'endroit où se trouvaient les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki. D'après des informations reçues par l'Hokage, l'Akatsuki aurait une planque dans le coin, et il se pouvait qu'il y eut le prisonnier Yamato.

Gai-sensei se rendit à la maison du chef de village afin de se présenter lui et son équipe. Il fit rapidement le point avec lui et prit place dans les appartements que les villageois leur avaient prévus. Ils mirent au point leur tour de garde respectif et attendirent que les mercenaires se montrent.

xXx

Kushina et Kakusu étaient sur la route depuis un moment déjà. Ils n'avaient pas pris de repos, toujours poursuivis par l'équipe envoyée par Fugaku. Ils se trouvaient près d'un village, Kushina quoiqu'on en dise avait besoin d'une pause, bien qu'elle ne le dit pas. Kakusu s'était pris d'affection pour elle depuis le début de leur petite échappée et prit sur lui. Il se dirigea vers le village et s'arrêta devant le premier hôtel sous le regard surpris de Kushina.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on va juste faire le plein avant de retourner au village. Je vais aussi mettre un peu d'argent de côté.

\- Tiens donc ! s'amusa Kushina.

Elle aussi avait appris à reconnaître et apprécier le nukenin. Bien que « cette mission » n'avait rien d'officiel, elle avait appris beaucoup de chose en la compagnie de son co-équipier et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ils avaient fait des courses pour le village grâce à l'argent gagné par Kakusu.

_« Qui l'aurait cru ? Minato n'en reviendra pas ! »_

Afin de faire des économies (c'est Kakusu quand même !) celui-ci n'avait réservé qu'une seule chambre (avec deux lits, je précise). Quand il sentit un chakra bien reconnaissable entre tous. Tomber sur lui par inadvertance était surprenant. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas enfui de suite.

\- Kushina.

\- Oui ?

\- Itachi est ici !

\- Hein ?

xXx

Itachi était heureux. Dans ses bras se trouvait la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, même s'il ne lui disait pas à haute voix, il avait réussi à faire passer le message sur ses sentiments. Après avoir ligoté Yumi dans l'hôtel où il se trouvait il y avait quelques jours, il lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Exercice des plus compliqué pour lui alors qu'il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à cacher ses sentiments.

Bien entendu Yumi n'avait pas réussi à se taire jusqu'au bout, et il l'avait bâillonné comme promis. Yumi avait alors écouté. Et elle découvrit une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Itachi. Tendre, attentif, il avait cette capacité que peu d'Uchiwa avait : il pardonnait, mais gardait quand même cette petite pointe d'orgueil propre à son clan.

Il réussit à lui expliquer les raisons de ses refus consécutifs à chaque demande de son père de venir au village des oubliés. Il lui parla de son frère, mais également de Madara ainsi qu'un certain Tobi. Il ne savait pas encore qui se cachait derrière cette fausse identité, toutefois il était persuadé que c'était un autre Uchiwa.

Il lui parla également de Yamato et du rôle que Madara lui consacrait à son insu. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne rentrait pas. Il cherchait Yamato pour le libérer. Sauf que Madara était très prévoyant et n'avait jamais rien laissé filtrer le concernant et Itachi n'avait que très peu de pistes pour le retrouver.

Et puis il lui parla d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il s'était ouvert comme jamais et bien que Yumi lui cachait encore quelques secrets (et pas des moindre), tout ce que lui avait dit Itachi l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, elle était bâillonnée et ne pouvait rien dire. Et cela la fit culpabiliser.

Toutes ces confidences avaient vidé Itachi. Il faut dire que pour quelqu'un qui ne s'exprimait jamais, il avait parlé toute la soirée, la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée suivante. Et ça sans pause, ni interruption, ni repas. Quand il eut terminé, il détacha Yumi. Celle-ci enleva son bâillon, mais resta muette.

Elle s'avança vers Itachi, le prit dans ces bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à qu'il la prenne lui aussi dans ces bras. Ils s'allongèrent en silence. Itachi glissa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Yumi et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il continua tout en faisant des baisers papillons jusqu'à sa poitrine où il s'arrêta, posa sa tête et il écouta le cœur de son aimée battre au même rythme que le sien.

Il s'endormit.

Yumi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était rare qu'Itachi se laisse aller ainsi et elle en profita. Quand elle sentit qu'il était bel et bien endormi, elle se laissa aussi aller à son tour.

xXx

Jiraya n'en revenait pas. Il avait devant lui Asuma Sarutobi. Celui-ci lui souriait comme si tout était tout à fait normal. Prenant les devants, Asuma lui expliqua qu'il était dans ce village depuis sa défaite contre Hidan et Kakusu.

D'ailleurs le fait que ces deux-là soient également présents était dérangeant pour lui. Les frictions étaient souvent présentes et la violence de leur petite guerre faisait trembler une partie du village à chaque fois.

Une fois que tout fut clair pour Jiraya et la mission expliquée à Asuma, Minato devait effectuer une dernière chose concernant Jiraya et Asuma.

\- Bien maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, une dernière chose avant de vous laisser partir. Hizashi s'il te plait.

Hizashi se plaça devant Asuma et lui prit le poignet. Asuma savait ce qu'il allait faire et ne s'en formalisa pas. Minato en fit de même avec Jiraya qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils posant une question muette.

\- Tu dois bien te douter que l'on doit prendre quelques précautions avant.

\- Hum, c'est à dire ?

\- Hizashi et moi allons vous poser un sceau sur votre poignet afin de vous éviter de prendre contact sous quelques formes que se soit avec qui que ce soit. Tu comprends ?

xXx

Yumi et Itachi ne se réveillèrent que le jour suivant. Itachi était reposé comme rarement il avait pu l'être. Sa réconciliation avec Yumi était vraiment importante et il se sentait bien. Cependant il sentait aussi que Yumi avait des choses à lui dire. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Mais comme elle n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Après tout, il lui avait fallu de longs mois avant de se décider à tout lui révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il comprenait que cela soit de même chose pour Yumi.

D'un commun accord, Itachi resta avec Yumi pour faire les achats dont elle avait besoin. Il en profita pour lui faire découvrir quelques-uns de ses fournisseurs du temps où il était enore à l'Akatsuki. Ces quelques jours ensemble firent le plus grand bien à nos amoureux. C'était un peu comme une lune de miel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, qu'ils profitaient de chaque instant tel deux adolescents.

Tous les deux avaient un sac à dos rempli de parchemins comprenant les stocks d'armes, médicaments, etc… Cela signifiait aussi que Yumi devait rentrer au village et donc se séparer d'Itachi. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui, elle avait renoncé à le convaincre de la suivre. Voulant profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village tranquille.

xXx

\- Itachi est là.

\- Hein ? Dit Kushina en se retournant vers Kakusu.

\- Il est là avec Yumi.

\- Je ne sens pas … Comment peux- tu en être si sûr?

\- Je fais partie de l'Akatsuki ! Je sais.

\- Mais où ?

\- Tout près, d'après moi, dans l'hôtel d'à côté.

\- Je passe par les toits.

\- Et moi, je surveille tes arrières.

xXx

Asuma regardait Jiraya en train de se débattre pour se débarrasser du sceau que lui avait posé Minato quelques heures auparavant.

\- Cela ne sers à rien, Jiraya, j'ai essayé pleins de fois. Et il n'y a rien à faire! Dit Asuma en regardant Jiraya essayer d'effacer le sceau de son poignet.

Ils étaient près d'une rivière à la sortie du pays de la pluie. Il faut dire que la combinaison de sceau que Minato avait créé été des plus complexes, et avec le temps il l'avait perfectionné.

\- Et comment je fais, moi ! Je dois…

\- Vous ne devez rien du tout, à part réussir cette mission. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, mais j'ai compris avec le temps que cela était nécessaire, et ce, même si je leur en ai voulu au début. Jiraya-sama, vous devez arrêter maintenant ! Lui ordonna Asuma.

\- JAMAIS, ce n'est pas un simple sceau qui m'empêchera de faire ce qui doit être fait. Et puis je dois donner des nouvelles à Tsunade. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ? Je vous rappelle que ma femme Kurenai est sur le point d'accoucher ! Et j'ai laissé la responsabilité à mon élève d'être son parrain et de veiller sur elle !

\- Je.. je ne savais pas, excusez-moi Asuma.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Asuma toute colère envolée.

Asuma comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de Jiraya. Il soupçonnait même le quatrième d'avoir fait exprès de les mettre ensemble sur une mission comme celle-ci. De un : parce que lui n'était pas sorti du village depuis son arrivée. De deux : Jiraya devait se rendre compte par lui-même l'importance du sceau. Il était un peu comme saint Thomas : il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait !

Maintenant que Jiraya avait arrêté, ils reprirent la route. Ils évitèrent facilement les équipes de chinobis de différents pays en missions quelconques.

xXx

Neji utilisait son byakugan. Son tour de garde était bientôt terminé, le soleil s'apprêtant à se lever. Voilà déjà cinq jours que l'équipe de Gaï se trouvaient ici et rien. Et comme ils n'avaient pas encore terminé leur mission officielle concernant les mercenaires ils ne pouvaient pas chercher la planque de l'Akatsuki.

Neji soupira, il décida de faire un dernier tour du village avant de retrouver Tenten pour lui passer le relai et faire son rapport à Gai-sensei.

Alors qu'il relâchait sa garde, tournant le dos à l'entrée du village, il dut esquiver de justesse un kunai lancé visant sa tête. Le kunai le frôla et celui-ci coupa sa tunique éraflant son épaule. Un fin filet de sang s'en échappa. Neji jura. Jamais il ne s'était fait avoir de cette façon ! Il avait été inattentif et il le payait, mais le pire c'était que Gai-sensei et Tenten ne se lasseraient pas de lui en faire la remarque. Sans parler de Lee quand il l'apprendrait.

Gai sensei avait senti l'attaque, et bien qu'il ne soit pas intervenu auprès de Neji, il sauva une commerçante qui se trouvait là pour faire l'ouverture de son magasin.

Neji se retourna. Il vit Tenten et Sakura sortir en trombe de l'hôtel afin de les rejoindre. Sakura se plaça à côté de lui et soigna rapidement son bras. Pendant ce temps, quatre autres mercenaires se positionnèrent à côté de celui qui avait blessé Neji.

\- Faites attention, dit Neji à l'équipe, je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais certainement pas de simple mercenaire !

A cette réflexion, la plupart des « mercenaires » rigolèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Les hostilités commencèrent. Les mercenaires firent des groupes de deux, s'attaquant en premier aux filles. Mauvaise idée ! Sakura les envoya très loin grâce à un de ces coups de poing phénoménaux. Ils atterrirent à l'extérieur du village. Quant à Tenten, elle sortit un de ses parchemins et une pluie de shurikens s'abattirent sur le deuxième binôme. Ils s'écroulèrent sous le poids des armes.

Neji, de son côté, s'occupait du troisième et dernier binôme présent. Assez facilement.

Trop facilement.

Alors que l'équipe de Konoha faisait un état des lieux, ils sentirent une vague de chakra hostile. Ils se positionnèrent les uns à côté des autres se protégeant mutuellement, attendant.

Le nombre de mercenaires venant sur le village augmenta. Beaucoup trop au goût de Tenten. Gai sensei leur dit ceci pour les encourager avant que le vrai combat ne commence:

\- Ne craignez rien, vous avez en vous la force et la fougue de la jeunesse, rien ne peut vous arrêter !

Alerté par la commerçante, tous les habitants du village, sans exception, se cachèrent. Le village ressemblait désormais à un village fantôme. Seule l'équipe de Konoha était présente. Ils se firent encercler, d'abord par les hommes qu'ils pensaient OUT mais non ! Ils se relevèrent comme s'ils se réveillaient d'une sieste, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Il y avait donc les trois binômes, bientôt rejoint par une douzaine d'hommes supplémentaires.

\- Bien, bien, bien, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu... Dit l'un d'eux.

\- Je me garde la petite aux cheveux roses… Je vais la dresser !

\- Si tu veux, fais attention, l'autre doit être un Hyuga. Nous pourrons revendre ses yeux à prix d'or.

\- Si personne ne veux de la petite brunette…

\- T'es pas prioritaire, on s'en fout de ce que tu veux, tu auras les restes…

Tout en parlant entre eux comme si rien ni personne n'existait, ils se partageaient déjà le résultat du butin de leur combat à venir. Cela énerva au plus point Sakura, qui avec son caractère explosif, n'attendit pas et fonça dans le tas. (Résultats de plusieurs années d'entraînement avec l'équipe 7). Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la façon de procéder de l'équipe de Gai.

Suite au coup de poing lancé par Sakura qui créa un cratère de la taille d'une maison, les mercenaires ressentirent l'attaque par une grande secousse Certains d'entre eux avaient esquivé, d'autres pas, et se trouvaient avec plusieurs blessures. Blessures qui les mirent de très mauvaises humeurs.

C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit auquelle jamais l'équipe 6 n'aurait pensé. Les blessés se relevèrent, mais de drôle de tâches se formèrent au niveau de leurs épaules et se développèrent rapidement. Sakura les reconnut de suite.

\- Le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru ! s'écria-t-elle. Faites attention, leur force va s'en trouver décuplée.

Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Le nombre de mercenaires continuait d'augmenter et certains d'entre eux étaient des anciens membres de l'organisation d'Orochimaru. La marque maudite le prouvait. L'horreur s'afficha sur le visage de Tenten lorsque le sceau maudit apparut sur d'autres mercenaires.

Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes, et déjà la moitié d'entre eux se transformait.

xXx

Kushina était sur le toit de l'hôtel désigné par Kakusu. Elle descendit avec précaution en cachant son chakra au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas se faire découvrir par Itachi et surtout par Yumi. Déjà qu'entre elles ce n'était pas le grand amour, si Yumi la savait ici, cela serait pris comme une déclaration de guerre.

Elle trouva une chambre libre, elle s'y engouffra. Elle fit ensuite un rapide tour du propriétaire pour trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'installa dans une chambre qui se trouvait à côté de celle d'Itachi et Yumi après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne bien sûr. Elle commença à écouter. Une chose qu'elle apprécia ce sont les murs qui étaient assez épais et protégeaient l'intimité de la clientèle. Cependant grâce à un jutsu que son mari lui avait appris, elle entendait tout comme si elle était dans la même pièce.

Itachi prit Yumi dans les bras. Il avait envie de la faire parler comme lui avait parlé. Il lui prit la main où se trouvait son bracelet noir brodé identique au sien. Tous les deux contenaient une alliance cachée à l'intérieur.

\- Tu te rappelles de la promesse que l'on s'est faite ?

\- Bien sûr, quelle question !

Yumi sentit que queqlque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Il n'arrivait jamais à Itachi de revenir sur le passé. Sauf depuis ses révélations, il y avait quelques jours. Depuis, elle se sentait mal. Là Itachi lui tendait une perche, c'était bien trop gros pour ne pas qu'elle le voit.

\- Oui, et ? Reprit-elle.

\- Je voulais faire de toi ma femme et tu as refusé. Je n'ai pas compris ce refus jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques ce que tu avais fait pour le clan.

\- Hum…

\- Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore tu me caches des choses.

Yumi se contracta immédiatement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Connaissant son langage corporel, Itachi continua.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai des secrets, mais après ces quelques jours ensembles ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps que l'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre ?

\- Je… j… je ne sais pas, je… je ne peux pas, Itachi tu dois comprendre que si je ne te dis rien…

\- On peut quand même se marier ! Ces alliances que nous portons ne représentent pas une promesse en l'air. Je compte bien la respecter !

\- Itachi, si j'ai refusé, c'est parce que je l'ai promis à ta mère il y a bien longtemps.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je n'ai pas promis de ne pas m'unir à toi, elle m'a fait promettre de me marier avec toi au village avec tout le clan comme témoin. Elle pensait à ce moment-là que tous les problèmes seraient résolus et qu'à l'heure actuelle nous serions déjà à Konoha. Jamais ni elle, ni moi, ne savions que les évènements tourneraient de cette manière: que Sasuke partirait, que Madara engagerait une guerre, que le village des Oubliés deviendrait si important...

\- Hum… et quoi d'autre ?

_« C'est pas vrai, il va rien lâcher ! »_

Ils furent interrompus par une invocation qui se présenta devant eux. Celle-ci se tourna vers Yumi et lui tendit un parchemin. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt, elle savait à qui appartenait cette invocation et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle lut rapidement les quelques lignes écrites, et devint blanche, plus blanche qu'une Uchiwa et commença à pleurer. En voyant la réaction de Yumi, Itachi lui arracha le parchemin des mains et le lut lui aussi.

_**« Le temps est venu,**_

_**Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour les sauver,**_

_**Leurs yeux seront extrêmement puissants.**_

_**Tu dois faire venir leur père ou je préviens Fugaku-sama.**_

_**Shisui. »**_

Yumi paniqua quand elle vit le parchemin dans les mains d'Itachi. Elle essaya de lui arracher mais c'était trop tard. Itachi la regarda dans les yeux et elle eut peur de se faire rejeter.

\- Itachi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si, mais laisses-moi t'expliquer…

Sa voix monta dans les aigus tellement elle paniquait. Chose qui fit réagir Itachi. La première chose qu'il lui demanda fut pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son meilleur ami, Shisui, qu'Itachi avait tué à ses treize ans pour obtenir les Mangeku Sharingan.

\- A cause de tes yeux, je ne savais pas comment cela aller se passer si tu revoyais Shisui.

Itachi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cela ne se pouvait pas, il n'avait que treize ans lorsque que son ami s'était laissé tuer afin qu'il ait plus de pouvoir. Ou alors…

\- Il a été le premier, lui répondit Yumi.

\- Tu n'avais que douze ans…

\- Non, onze ans, et comme toi je suis très précoce dans beaucoup de domaines. Mes yeux comme les tiens se sont très vite développés et j'ai appris à les maîtriser avec un entraînement spécial que ton père m'a donné.

\- Je croyais que tous ceux que tu sauvais devaient se rendre au village des Oubliés.

\- A ce moment-là il n'existait pas, de plus, comme Shisui a été le premier, ma technique n'était pas parfaite et il jouit donc d'une certaine liberté de mouvement au sein et à l'extérieur du village.

Itachi n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours le petit parchemin dans la main. Il le relut à voix haute et vit Yumi blanchir de nouveau au fur et à mesure.

\- Pourquoi devrait-il prévenir mon père? Et de qui parle-t-il? Qui est « leur père » et pourquoi est-ce à toi de gérer ça ?

Yumi ne répondit pas. Ses yeux encore pleins de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Imperceptiblement elle recula et se replia sur elle-même alors qu'Itachi ne la lâchait pas des yeux cherchant à comprendre.

Et il comprit.

Il comprit que c'était de lui dont parlait le parchemin, Shisui l'appelait à la rescousse car les enfants avaient besoin de lui.

_« Les enfants… non… mes enfants… »_

Yumi vit à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'Itachi venait de comprendre. Elle appréhenda sa réaction.

\- Ce sont mes enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il

\- Oui, répondit-elle

\- Mes enfants…. Tu… toi…. Ce sont tes enfants…

\- Nos enfants, Itachi.

Elle renifla, Itachi la voyant si désemparé se rapprocha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je comprends que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Je ne t'en veux pas, rassures-toi…

\- Je suis désolée, si désolée… si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu en parler… A part Shisui, personne n'est au courant, pas même papa…

\- D'accord.

\- Je…

\- Que veux vraiment dire ce message?

\- Nos enfants sont encore plus précoces que nous…. Mey a de très grosses migraines qui la clouent au lit des journées entières, elle ne supporte aucune lumière et j'ai l'impression que cela la tue à petit feu. Ça me rend dingue. Quant à Tôya, il me ressemble plus, j'arrive à l'aider. Je crois que Mey aura tes sharingans alors que Tôya aura les miens.

\- Mey… Tôya, répéta Itachi pour mémoriser les prénoms.

\- C'est Shisui qui les a choisis. Faut dire que je n'étais pas au top et mon Kyu était intenable… les prénoms te plaisent ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais si c'est ce que je crois, je dois très vite les voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as raison quand tu dis que cela tue Mey petit à petit. Pour nous, le chakra s'accumule au niveau des yeux avant que le sharingan ne s'éveille suite à une émotion très forte. Si le chakra n'est pas contrôlé et régi, cela peut nous tuer.

\- Non, implora Yumi.

\- Ecoute-moi, tu dois m'emmener auprès d'elle. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. On y va. Maintenant !

Itachi se leva et rassembla toutes les affaires. Yumi se releva péniblement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de récupérer, mais là, il s'agissait d'une fatigue émotionnelle (peut-être la plus difficile à passer outre). Sauf que dans le cas présent, la vie de ses enfants était en jeu. Elle trouva en elle les forces nécessaires et prépara un sceau à même le sol de l'hôtel.

Itachi la regarda faire, il savait que cela prendrait du temps. C'était la seule façon de se rendre immédiatement là où Yumi avait caché les enfants en étant sûr de ne pas être suivi.

Une fois que Yumi eut terminée, ils se placèrent au centre du sceau et disparurent.

xXx

Kushina n'en revenait pas. Kakusu avait raison, elle ne connaissait pas la fille de Minato aussi bien qu'elle le croyait. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle s'appuya dos au mur tout en continuant d'écouter Yumi et Itachi.

Et plus elle écoutait, plus elle pleurait. Non, personne, pas même Yumi ne méritait ce qu'elle vivait. Tous ces sacrifices qu'elle faisait sans rien demander en retour, et elle, Kushina, qui lui pourrissait la vie au possible. Elle se dégouta d'avoir agi comme une gamine.

C'est dans cet état que Kakusu retrouva Kushina, adossée au mur dans une position fœtale, en train de pleurer.

Lui aussi avait entendu. Bien qu'il se doutait que Yumi cachait des secrets, il soupçonnait le mariage, mais jamais il n'avait pensé aux enfants.

Voyant que Kushina ne réagissait pas, il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de l'hôtel. Kushina continuait de pleurer, à tel point que Kakusu dut s'arrêter pour la consoler. Il eut quelques difficultés, le réconfort n'étant pas sa spécialité. Il la garda dans ses bras attendant qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer en la berçant doucement. Il ne dit pas un mot, il ne savait pas quoi dire….

Kushina était épuisée, Kakusu la garda dans ces bras et décida de rentrer au village.

xXx

La situation dans laquelle était l'équipe de Gai devenait de plus en plus critique. Le nombre de mercenaires continuait d'augmenter tandis que lui et son équipe fatiguaient. Gai n'en voyait pas le bout et s'inquiétait sérieusement. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de se faire déborder de la sorte. Bon, c'est vrai, le fait que Sakura était médic ninja signifiait qu'elle devait rester en arrière. Cela créait un déséquilibre dans l'équipe par rapport à leur formation habituelle avec Lee, qui lui attaquait simplement. Rapide et efficace.

Mais même si Lee avait été présent aujourd'hui, cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient au vu du nombre croissant de mercenaires aditionné à tous ceux qui avait la marque maudite,

La première à tomber fut Tenten. N'ayant plus de rouleau et donc d'armes, elle était devenue le point faible de l'équipe. Ce fut ensuite Sakura qui, à force de jongler entre les soins et les différentes attaques, manqua de chakra. Elle s'évanouit. Neji se porta tout de suite à ses côté pour la protéger mais lui aussi était extrêmement fatigué et était sur le point de lâcher.

Gai n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas que les élèves dont il avait la charge se fassent tuer. Il s'engagea dans le combat avec une fureur renouvelée, abattant ses ennemis les uns après les autres…, mais ils revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Gai prit donc la décision de laisser place à la panthère verte de Konoha et libre court à sa colère. Il ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres jusqu'à la sixième. Chaque coup qu'il portait laissait des traces de brûlures et aucun adversaire touché ne se releva.

Cependant, comme pour ses élève, il arriva à court de chakra et s'inclina face ( à l'ennemi.

L'équipe 6 n'était plus, prisonnière des hommes d'Orochimaru.

xXx

Asuma et Jiraya étaient sur le chemin du retour. Leur mission (des plus simples) s'était bien passée. Jiraya n'avait pas réussi à contacter qui que ce soit, ni même laisser un message au commerçant pour prévenir Konoha. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce que lui disait Asuma: Minato était un expert en sceau, dépassant ses connaissances. L'élève avait dépassé le maître. Bien sûr, il en était fier, mais en même temps, extrêmement contrarié contre lui-même de ne pas avoir trouvé comment y remédier.

C'est en discutant de tout et de rien, la vie au village et les dernières nouvelles que les deux shinobis sentirent le chakra de l'équipe 6. D'un seul regard, ils se mirent d'accord et prirent la direction du combat en court.

\- Mais nous n'intervenons PAS Jiraya, compris ?

\- Hum…

xXx

Du côté de Kakusu et Kushina.

Kushina allant mieux et bien profita (juste un peu) d'être dans les bras de son co-équipier. Elle reprit le dessus et c'est l'un à côté de l'autre qu'ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le village des Oubliés. Ils étaient très proches d'Asuma et Jiraya et, sans le savoir, ils suivaient leurs traces. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kakusu en fasse la remarque. Aussitôt, ils sentirent tous les deux les relents de chakra du combat en train de se dérouler un peu plus loin. Kushina reconnut le chakra de Gai. Pour qu'elle le sente aussi bien cela ne signifiait qu'une chose: ses co-équipiers et lui étaient en mauvaise posture.

Sans rien dire à Kakusu, elle se dirigea vers le dit village. Tout en accélérant, elle reconnut devant elle Asuma et Jiraya. Très surprise de les trouver là, elle essaya de se cacher. C'était sans compter sur Jiraya qui la reconnue de suite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre. Tout de suite, une certaine tension se fit sentir entre Asuma et Kakusu.

\- C'est bon les garçons, pas de bagarre, je pense qu'il y en a assez juste à côté, dit Kushina.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. En voyant que les choses ne bougeaient pas, Jiraya passa devant tout le monde et se dirigea vers le lieu du combat tout en restant très discret. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Quatre membres de Konoha étaient en train de se combattre une armée qui ne cessait de grossir. Il voyait bien que les jeunes fatiguaient et que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

Derrière lui Asuma et Kushina regardaient également mais n'osaient pas intervenir. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les règles du village et surtout, les conséquences… Mais Kushina avec son caractère explosif ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Neji venait de tomber, il ne restait que Gai. Peu importaient les conséquences pour Kushina. Asuma et Jiraya la rejoignirent à leur tour, animés de la volonté de feu.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Gai finit sa dernière attaque, donnant tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne vit pas ceux qui étaient à ces côtés pour le sauver, il s'écroula et perdit connaissance sous la masse ennemie.

Les nouveaux adversaires que devaient affronter les mercenaires étaient beaucoup plus coriaces que les précédents. De plus le combat, précédent avait mis Out pas mal d'entre eux et pour les autres, l'affrontement s'éternisait et ils se fatiguaient.

Pour Kakusu, cela n'était qu'une formalité. Il faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas combattu sans retenir ses coups. Et cela lui fit un bien fou. De même pour Asuma et Jiraya. Quant à Kushina, elle resta en arrière, toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était inactive, elle aussi se battait avec hargne. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir à bout des derniers ennemis.

Une question cependant se posa: comment allaient-ils expliquer leur présence ? Et ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'équipe de Gai dans cet état. Tenten avait de multiples blessures, Sakura était quasiment morte par manque de chakra, ils ne reconnurent pas tout de suite Neji tellement il était marqué par les coups. Quant à Gai… ils pouvaient à peine le toucher sans lui faire ressentir d'innombrables souffrances.

Kushina eut la première le réflexe d'aller chercher son sac et d'en retirer des herbes médicinales afin de prodiguer les premiers soins. Elle fut rejointe par Kakusu, le « médecin » de l'Akatsuki. Asuma prit pour aller voir les villageois. Il utilisa un henge afin que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient arrêté les mercenaires, que ceux qui n'étaient pas morts seraient envoyés en prison à Konoha, que d'autres shinobis du village viendraient les chercher. Il fallait que les habitants les gardent quelques jours puisqu'eux devaient repartir pour soigner les blessés de la première équipe.

Devant l'air effrayé du chef du village (il ne voulait pas garder seul les prisonniers) Asuma dut improviser. Il retourna vers Jiraya et Kushina (ignorant Kakusu) et leur expliqua la situation. Devant l'air borné de Kushina qui se refusait d'abandonner l'équipe de Gai, Jiraya proposa une solution.

Des clones resteraient pour surveiller les prisonniers en attendant les renforts de Konoha. Dès qu'ils arriveraient, les clones disparaitraient. Ainsi, ils pouvaient rentrert au village des Oubliés, soigner l'équipe de Gai et rassurer les villageois. La mission serait un succès pour Konoha.

Ils mirent plus de trois jours pour rentrer alors qu'il en fallait deux fois moins en temps normal, cependant ils s'arrêtèrent souvent pour vérifier l'état de santé de l'équipe de Gai et effectuer les soins nécessaires au fur et à mesure.

Arrivée à l'hôpital de leur village, l'équipe de Gai fut prise en charge. Vint ensuite le moment où les quatre allaient devoir faire leur rapport. Et aucun d'eux n'étaient pressés d'y aller. Ils ressemblaient à une bande de gamins qui savaient avoir fait une grosse bêtise et attendaient leurs punitions. Kushina plus que les hommes qui l'accompagnait.

\- KUSHINA ! s'écria Minato en la voyant.

Kushina trembla de la tête au pied.

\- Pourquoi être partie ? Hein ? Non, mais ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareils ! Quant à toi Kakusu, tu vas le regretter ! Non, mais vous avez pensé aux conséquences, comment va-t-on expliquer ça, hein ?! Et pour Konoha ? Etes-vous tous inconscients ?

Minato criait. Et il ne s'arrêta pas (à juste titre), jusqu'à ce que Kakusu l'interrompe.

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter ! Un petit coup de sharingans de Yumi et on n'en parle plus ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Yumi ? Mais Yumi n'est pas encore rentrée !

\- Hein ?

\- Hein ?

\- Hein ?

Fin du chapitre.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre,_

_ le prochain étant très très long j'ai besoin de vos avis a savoir si je le publie dans son ensemble ou si je le coupe en deux. j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu, n'hésitez à me donner votre avis ^^_

_A la prochaine_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tous le monde, comme vous pouvez le deviner c'est les vacances , les journées filent à toute vitesse... d'où mon retard, Désoléeeeeee

Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et m'ont mis en favoris et à tous ceux qui m'ont écris et m'encourage ^^

merci merci

et maintenant la suite :)

Partie 1 chapitre 5

Les pensées des personnages sont représentées en italique.

POV Narrateur

.

Dans un des hôpitaux du village des oubliés.

Tenten avait vaguement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière et elle se sentait faible. Si faible…. Elle sentit qu'on la déshabillait et que l'on pensait ses plaies. Des coupures longues et profondes au niveau de son ventre et de ses poumons furent les premières à être soignées.

Tout de suite, Tenten se sentit mieux et respira plus librement. On bougea le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait, et l'éloigna du brouhaha qui l'entourait. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce au calme.

_« Je dois être à l'hôpital »_

Rassurée par cette dernière pensée, elle laissa place à la fatigue et s'endormit. (Idem précédent)

xXx

Sakura était inconsciente. Trois infirmières étaient autour d'elle, lui donnant leurs chakras, mais cela suffisait à peine. Après de longues heures et plusieurs relais d'infirmières, l'état de santé de Sakura commençait tout juste à s'améliorer. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes regardaient la rose avec respect. Comment une si jeune femme pouvait contenir autant de chakra ?

xXx

Neji était à peine reconnaissable tant il était marqué par les coups qu'il avait reçu. Il avait le visage boursoufflé et noirci par les hématomes, son bras droit était fracturé en plusieurs parties ainsi que sa jambe droite. Son côté gauche n'était pas mieux, pire il avait quelques côtes de cassées. Son rétablissement prendrait plusieurs jours, voire quelques semaines afin d'être sûr qu'il soit complétement guéri.

xXx

Il ne fallait pas toucher Gai sous peine de lui provoquer des douleurs atroces. Le moindre contact était pour lui un calvaire. Il était donc très difficile de le soigner. Tous ces membres étaient brûlés à un très haut degré suite à sa dernière technique. Pour le moment seul le calme et le repos pouvait l'aider. Quand il aura récupéré un minimum les infirmières pourraient le soigner correctement.

xXx

A des kilomètres du village des oubliés, Itachi et Yumi venaient d'arriver devant une toute petite maison cachée en plein milieu de la forêt. Itachi fit un tour sur lui-même enfin de se repérer, mais il ne connaissait pas l'endroit et se dit qu'il aurait du mal à y revenir seul.

Devant la soudaine apparition de chakra, Shisui et une veille femme sortirent de la maison. Celle-ci était si petite qu'Itachi se demandait si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une maison. Elle était tout juste plus grande qu'une cabane vu de l'extérieur. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux pièces, mais elle était bien entretenue. Sur le mur droit se trouvait une fenêtre (la seule) et au-dessus au niveau du toit une cheminée (ou plutôt un trou) par lequel s'échappait un mince filet de fumée. Il y avait un potager sur le côté gauche de la maison.

_« Petit mais cosy »_ essaya de se rassurer Itachi.

Shisui vit Itachi et blêmit. Il avait demandé à Yumi de le faire venir, mais comme à chaque fois, il désespérait qu'elle ne l'écoute. Alors voir son meilleur ami après si longtemps et dans de telles circonstances rendait la situation bizarre. Yumi s'avança et rassura Shisui par un sourire.

Shisui.

Itachi.

Shisui le salua avec un signe de tête et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Ne t'inquiète pas Shisui, il n'y aura pas de problème, le tranquillisa Yumi. Bonjour Mamie Chat.

Bonjour à toi mon enfant, lui répondit-elle.

Bonjour, salua respectueusement Itachi.

Comment vont les enfants ? demanda directement Yumi en s'avançant vers la maison.

xXx

Tenten se réveillait doucement. Seule dans sa chambre, dans le calme elle se sentait bien. Ouvrant les yeux petit à petit pour s'habituer à la lumière, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

_" C'est que je dois être à l'hôpital." _

Cependant quelque chose la dérangeait. Tenten s'était déjà rendue à l'hôpital de Konoha en tant que patience mais surtout pour des visites. Et même si l'endroit était calme par respect et surtout pour le besoin des patients, il grouillait de vie. Des infirmières et aide-soignantes étaient dans les couloirs soit en train de faire leur ronde soit en train de chercher tel ou tel médicament pour leur patient. Or là, c'était calme mais parce qu'il n'y avait presque personne. Tenten était assez rétablie pour ressentir les différents Chakra qui l'entouraient et faire la différence. Elle comprit très vite que oui elle était dans un hôpital mais sûrement pas celui de Konoha. Tout doucement alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Et tout ce qu'elle vit la conforta dans son idée. C'était un hôpital mais pas de Konoha. Bien que les lits étaient des lits médicaux, ce n'était pas les même qu'elle connaissait. De plus, chose qu'elle remarqua, les draps n'étaient pas de la même couleur... Sur le côté gauche de la chambre se trouvait la porte d'entrée ainsi qu'une seconde pièce.

_" La salle de bain. "_

Sur la droite de la chambre se trouvait tout le matériel et machines à laquelle elle était rattachée. Le suivi des battements de son cœur et son pouls ainsi que d'autres mesures qu'elle ne reconnut pas, mais la longueur de la feuille de soin lui indiquait qu'elle était là depuis un bon moment. Rassurée sur son état de santé et surtout par le fait qu'elle était soignée mais pas prisonnière car elle n'était pas attachée. Tenten ne se doutait pas une seconde où elle se trouvait pensant qu'elle était encore au village qu'elle et ses co-équipiers devaient aider.

Elle réussit à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle puisse se laver et se changer.

C'est avec un plaisir évident que Tenten se retrouva sous la douche. Alors qu'elle profitait du moment, elle entendit frapper doucement à la porte. Aussitôt elle se crispa. Elle se jugeait idiote d'être à découvert et dans la plus simple tenue. Comme si Gai sensei ne lui avait jamais rien appris !

Une médic-nin toqua contre la porte de la salle de bain sans entrer.

Bonjour, je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous, je viens de déposer votre repas sur la table à coté de votre lit, tout va bien ?

Oui, oui.

Vous ne ressentez pas de vertiges ? Vous êtes en grand état de faiblesse, ne forcez pas trop.

Oui, oui ça va.

Bien, je vous laisse vous préparer et manger, je reviendrais tout à l'heure, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

D'accord. Merci.

Tenten sortit de sa douche rassérénée. Cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle s'installa sur son lit et rapprocha la table où se trouvait le repas. Rien qu'à l'odeur, son estomac cria famine.

_« Miam, miam... » _

Elle mangea avec appétit et ne laissa rien. Une fois son repas terminé, elle eut une terrible envie de s'endormir, et bien qu'elle usa de toute les ruses qu'elle connaissait pour rester consciente, elle s'endormit.

xXx

Hizashi était assis à côté de son fils Neji. Bien que Minato et Fugaku lui aient durement reproché de prendre trop de risques, Hizashi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à ses côtés. « Car tel est ma place. » leur avait-il répondu. Minato n'avait su que répondre, quant à Fugaku, il s'était contenté de le regarder durement sans rien dire.

Neji souffrait, cela se voyait sur son visage. Son père à ses côtés ne savait comment le soigner, il n'avait pas les compétences pour. Sa femme venait de temps en temps pour voir son fils dont ils étaient séparés depuis si longtemps et pour apporter des vêtements à son mari.

S'il se réveille, il te prendra pour ton frère, tu ne peux pas rester en tenue d'entrainement, lui avait elle dit pour répondre à la question silencieuse de son mari en voyant le sac qu'elle lui apportait.

Hizashi se changea et reprit sa place, et attendit le réveil de son fils.

xXx

Itachi rentrait dans la demeure de Mamie Chat. Il fut surpris par la surface à l'intérieur: rien à voir avec sa première impression vu de l'extérieur. Bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, la pièce était très bien éclairée. A côté de la fenêtre, Itachi pensait trouver un feu type camping à même le sol, mais là encore il s'était trompé: il y avait une belle cheminée en pierre. A l'intérieur du foyer se trouver un chaudron où mijotait le repas, et il sentait vraiment bon. Cela avait même réussit à ouvrir l'appétit d'Itachi.

Après avoir passé l'entrée, il se trouva devant une grande table qui servait à la fois pour manger et pour toutes les activités de la maison. Derrière cette unique table, le petit coin cuisine, composé de trois meubles bas sur lequel reposé un plan de travail et un évier.

Sur la gauche d'Itachi, une porte donnait sur un couloir. Itachi pouvait apercevoir un escalier qui descendait et une autre porte.

_« Surement la deuxième pièce vue de l'extérieur. »_

C'était la salle de bain.

xXx

Tôya ne va pas très bien, depuis que je t'ai envoyé le parchemin en te demandant de venir. L'état de Mey est stable, mais la température de Tôya continue de grimper, cela fait plus de deux jours maintenant, expliqua Shisui.

J'ai utilisé tous les remèdes que je connaissais, continua Mamie Chat, mais c'est comme s'il était immunisé et aucun d'eux ne fonctionnent. De plus, je n'ai plus d'herbes médicinales… Je ne peux rien faire contre cette fièvre.

J'ai rapporté des herbes Mamie Chat, je vous en donnerais. Quant à leur fièvre cela ne viendrait pas de leur chakra ?

Mamie Chat et Shisui se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Mamie Chat, par réflexe, protégea son bras. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Yumi.

Mamie Chat, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Rien ma petite.

Mamie Chat, insista Yumi.

Yumi utilisa ses yeux et ce qu'elle vit la fit blanchir.

Mamie Chat, la gronda Yumi, vous auriez dû me le dire, je vais soigner ça de suite. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça, hein ?

Yumi disait tout en remontant la manche de Mamie Chat. Son avant-bras était complètement brulé, et des relents de chakra orange continuaient de sortir.

On dirait du chakra de Kyubi, comment cela est-il possible ?, demanda Itachi.

Yumi et Shisui se regardèrent. Dans un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, Yumi prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans une explication. Explication qu'elle essaya de rendre la plus brève possible tout en continuant de soigner Mamie Chat.

Nous avons eu des jumeaux, mais comme je suis la jurijuki de l'autre moitié de Kyubi, il m'a fait une surprise…

Quel genre de surprise ?

Du genre…. Bah… lui aussi voulait être papa alors il a profité de l'occasion.

Comment ça PROFITE ?

Bah, il est papa de deux petits renards…

Hein ?

Chose irréelle, ils virent Itachi blanchir. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était papa, qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer ses enfants, et là on lui dit qu'en plus il avait un bébé démon renard eux-aussi ! Il ne perdit pas son calme. Comme tout bon Uchiwa, il resta calme. Mais c'est avec une voix tremblante qu'il demanda :

Et tu crois que c'est à cause de cela que les enfants vont mal ?

Oui, dès la naissance, ils avaient une grande quantité de chakra, même sans leur démon. Tôya me ressemblait déjà, il avait les yeux du même bleu que Papa. Mais très vite ils s'assombrirent. Quand les premiers signes de migraines sont apparus pour l'un comme pour l'autre, je me suis aperçue de la naissance des renardeaux. Kyu s'est bien gardé de me le dire…. Depuis ce moment-là, je les ai scellé pour que les enfants puissent grandir normalement jusqu'à ce que les mini Kyu soient assez matures.

Et ?

Au vu de la blessure de Mamie Chat, je crois que les petits renards sont sur le point de briser le sceau. Et comme cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, cela a des répercussions sur les enfants. Et leurs points faibles qui deviendront leurs points forts sont les plus sensibles…

Leurs yeux, finit Itachi.

Oui.

Yumi termina de soigner Mamie Chat qui soupira de soulagement. Mamie Chat les laissa et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer deux parts de plus pour le repas du soir.

Yumi prit la direction des escaliers suivie par Itachi et Shisui.

En bas des escaliers, se trouvait un petit couloir avec quatre portes, donnant chacune sur une chambre. Dans le noir complet, Shisui utilisa un petit katon afin d'allumer les torches prévues à cet effet.

Oncle Shisui ?

C'est moi Tôya, je suis venu avec Maman.

Maman ?

Oui Tôya, je suis là.

Yumi entra dans la chambre du fond à gauche. Légèrement éclairée par la torche du couloir, elle arriva à se diriger directement vers le futon où se trouvait son fils.

Hé coucou mon grand, alors comme ça, on fait des misères à Mamie Chat, taquina Yumi.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Pleura Tôya, je ne voulais pas. Je contrôlais rien, maman.

Je sais, rassure –toi. Avec un peu d'entraînement ça ira, tu y arriveras.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es un grand garçon, et je sais que tu y arriveras. Je te fais confiance !

Oui maman…

Allez montres-moi comme tu as grandi.

Tôya se releva du mieux qu'il put. Les yeux pleins de fièvre, c'est à peine qu'il se rendit compte que sa mère n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. Il était tellement mal et avait tellement chaud qu'il était seulement habillé de son pantalon de pyjama.

Itachi vit alors son fils pour la première fois. Il était grand, fin et athlétique. Tout comme lui au même âge. Il devait avoir un peu plus de quatre ans. Comme le disait Yumi, il ressemblait à sa mère, il avait ses yeux, bien que les bleus océans des Namikaze avaient virés en bleu nuit, un petit nez rebondit qui accompagnait une bouche bien dessinée comme celui de sa mère. Par contre il avait hérité de la mâchoire carré d'Itachi ainsi que ses cheveux noirs. Sur son ventre se trouvait un sceau, tel un tatouage doré sur une peau légèrement doré. Sa carrure bien qu'encore enfantine, présageait une fine corpulence, comme son père.

Yumi s'arrêta un moment pour étudier le sceau sur le ventre de Tôya, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Par rapport à sa dernière visite, le sceau était à moitié effacé. Et il n'y avait que deux choses pouvant faire ceci. Un : le petit démon était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Deux : quelqu'un avait voulu l'annuler et ça, ça voulait dire que ses enfants étaient en danger.

Elle commença à soigner Tôya pour la fièvre tout en faisant signe à Itachi d'avancer. Itachi se mit à sa droite et Tôya sursauta. Il regarda sa mère, tendu et à la limite effrayé.

Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Tôya, dit Yumi. Je te présente Itachi. Ton père. Itachi voici ton fils, Tôya.

Pendant que Yumi continuait de soigner Tôya, celui-ci dévisagea Itachi et réciproquement. Aucun ne se gênait, se dévorant du regard essayant l'un et l'autre d'enregistrer le visage de l'autre.

Dis-moi Tôya, as-tu encore mal aux yeux ? Lui demanda Yumi.

Oui, murmura-t-il.

Et tes maux de tête ?

Ils sont de plus en plus forts, comme Mey, je m'enferme dans la chambre dans le noir et le silence le plus complet, et j'attends que ça passe.

Et les tisanes de Mamie Chat ?

Ça ne marche pas.

Et là, ce que je te fais, te soulage ?

Un peu.

Un peu ? Comment ça un peu ?

Juste un peu et pas longtemps, généralement, quand tu es avec nous ça va, mais dès que tu pars les maux de tête reviennent.

Yumi fut surprise par la révélation de Tôya et se tourna vers Shisui. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il savait et ne lui avait rien dit. Elle culpabilisait déjà de devoir laisser ses enfants, mais en plus les savoir mal quand elle partait, elle se sentait encore plus mal = coupable.

Itachi lui demanda d'un signe de tête de prendre sa place. Elle obtempéra et se plaça à côtés.

Je peux ? demanda Itachi à Tôya.

Il lui confirma d'un signe de tête. Itachi plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Tôya. Un peu de chakra doré sorti des mains d'Itachi, qui arrêta très vite.

Tu peux nous laisser ? demanda Itachi à Yumi.

Hein ?

Yumi se tourna vers Shisui afin de comprendre. Celui-ci sur un simple regard de la part d'Itachi, sorti sans un mot. Pour le coup, Yumi se sentit bien seule. Itachi ne bougeait pas et attendait qu'elle sorte. Devant ce fait, elle regarda Tôya et lui sourit pour le rassurer et se rassurer et sortit.

xXx

Fugaku était en colère. Une colère froide, il ne disait rien, mais tous ceux qui le connaissait savaient qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le provoquer dans un moment pareil. Il en était de même pour Minato. En face des deux hommes se trouvait le quatuor qui avait sauvé l'équipe de Gai. Minato était dans une telle colère qu'il était proche de la transe, sa femme Kushina ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Je vous passe le discourt (l'engueulade) de Minato…. En résumé, il avait insisté sur leur inconscience, la mise en danger du village, et surtout sur le secret les concernant, comment allait-il expliquer à l'équipe de Gai tout ceci.

Minato fut interrompu par une médic-nin qui venait de toquer à la porte. Elle venait les prévenir que Tenten avait repris connaissance et se portait bien. Sakura était hors de danger et allait bientôt reprendre connaissance elle aussi. Quant à Gai, une équipe médic-nin commençait les soins et cela prendrait peu de temps avant son rétablissement total. Ne restait que Neji qui allait de mieux en mieux, mais devait encore garder le lit et un repos absolu.

Cela pressa Minato. Il ne trouvait pas de solution acceptable, et sa fille Yumi n'étant toujours pas rentrée (et cela le tracassait aussi), il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses sharingans pour faire un petit retour en arrière. Néanmoins un puissant genjustu de Fugaku était un bon compromis.

Etant donné que l'équipe de Gai allait de mieux en mieux, il fallait préparer leur retour au village où ils étaient censés être, et aussi remplacer les clones du quatuor.

xXx

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital.

Tenten venait de se réveiller. Elle n'aimait cette sensation en elle, elle se sentait oppressée, et toujours ce mystérieux silence dans l'hôpital. Elle décida de faire un tour à l'insu des infirmières et de retrouver ses co-équipiers. Bien qu'elle ait de nouveaux vêtements, elle n'avait pas d'armes. Elle prit ce qu'il y avait sur place, le couteau du plateau repas ainsi que la fourchette _(quand on a que ça sous la main…)._ Elle prit également une série d'aiguilles _(toujours utile), _et sortie.

Elle retrouva facilement les chambres de ses co-équipiers. La première celle de Sakura qui était juste à côté de la sienne, elle entra et vérifia l'état de santé de son amie. Tout allait bien, elle dormait et ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Tenten pourrait compter sur elle. Dans la chambre en face, se trouvait Gai. Deux infirmières l'entouraient et avaient du chakra vert sortant de leurs mains. Voyant qu'elles étaient en plein soins, Tenten sortit discrètement et retourna voir Sakura.

Quand l'infirmière de Tenten arriva dans la chambre et qu'elle vit qu'elle était vide, elle sonna l'alerte.

Quand Tenten entendit l'alerte, elle bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et sortit de la chambre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. L'hôpital qu'elle croyait vide se remplit très vite de shinobis, en majorité Uchiwa et d'infirmières prêtes à protéger les malades. Tenten vit quelque chose d'étrange, tous ces hommes et ses femmes se ressemblaient. Tous comme si ils étaient d'une même famille, d'un même clan.

Quant à Hizashi il sortit accompagné de sa femme. Tenten reconnu en cet homme le père d'Hinata suivi par sa femme. Tenten s'arrêta sur place, elle reconnut cette femme grâce une photo que Neji lui avait montrée il y a longtemps. Il l'avait présentée comme étant sa mère. Sa mère qui était morte. Tenten prit peur et décida de s'enfuir. Non pas qu'elle abandonnait ses co-équipiers, elle voulait revenir avec des renforts de Konoha. Ce qui se passait ici la dépassait et elle devait en faire part à l'Hokage.

Tenten prit la direction de la sortie tout simplement. Hizashi l'aperçut et la suivit, voulant l'arrêter. Tenten accéléra le pas et percuta un des (très) jeunes hommes présents pour la sécurité de l'hôpital. Il se retourna pour voir qui c'était et en voyant que c'était la jeune fille qu il devait arrêter, il essaya de la stopper juste en l'attrapant par le bras, mais les réflexes de Tenten étaient vifs et elle se dégagea facilement et se mit à courir.

Hizashi l'avait presque rattrapée quand une équipe de jeune Shinobis à peine âgés d'une quinzaine d'année le gêna et Tenten prit de l'avance sur sa fuite. Hizashi les maudit silencieusement.

Tenten venait de disparaitre de sa vue, l'avoir perdue dans le contexte actuel était très mauvais. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : prévenir Minato.

xXx

voilà c'est tout pour le moment ^^

Donnez moi votre avis et à très vite!

bisous bisous


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous_

_merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, cela n'aurait jamais pu être mis en ligne sans ma super Beta SIRIA ! MERCI MERCI ^^_

_une grosse pensée à tous ceux également qui me laisse un com et qui me suivent au fur et à mesure, _

_j'en profite pour une petite précision, c'est ma première fic et tous les coms me sont utiles pour progresser :) alors n'hésitez pas _

_sur ce, bonne lecture_

Suite et fin le la première partie

POV Narrateur

Itachi était toujours dans la chambre avec Tôya. Yumi était vraiment furax. Un, pour avoir était mise à l'écart. Deux : d'être mise à la porte et trois : de ne pas pouvoir aider ses enfants. Elle était d'autant plus contrariée que Shisui était au courant et ne lui avait rien dit. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille.

Mey dormait à poings fermés ce qui lui arrivait rarement ces derniers temps. A cause de ses migraines et des explosions de chakra inopiné, cela la fatiguait énormément. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Yumi s'installa à côté d'elle et la veilla.

Après ce qui sembla être de longues minutes ou même des heures (Yumi avait perdu la notion du temps) Itachi la rejoignit et la rassura à propos de Tôya. Tout irait bien pour lui et ses sharingans, il ne restait que le problème du mini démon à résoudre. Sa migraine était passée et Tôya tellement soulagé, s'était endormi pour récupérer. Itachi l'avait même encouragé à le faire pour pouvoir profiter au mieux de lui après.

Cette petite conversation entre Itachi et Yumi réveilla Mey qui sourit à sa mère et réciproquement. Elle s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour voir qui était derrière sa maman et vit Itachi. Mey ne montra aucune surprise. Elle lui sourit et lui souhaita le bonjour.

\- Bonjour Mey, dit doucement Itachi.

\- Bonjour papa, lui répondit-elle.

Yumi et Itachi furent surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Comme si Mey avait deviné leurs pensées, elle répondit :

\- C'est Akane.

\- Akane ? demande Yumi

\- Akane, ma démone…

\- Hein ? Depuis quand elle a un nom ? Et c'est une fille ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Maman… Akane et moi avons réussi à nous trouver devant son antre à l'intérieur de moi, un peu comme toi et Kyu.

\- Comment tu le sais que je vois Kyu?

\- Bah Akane peut parler avec son père tout le temps. Elle m'a appris plein de choses. C'est elle qui m'a dit pour papa.

\- Bien. D'accord. Donc maintenant que tu sais pour Akane, tu dois apprendre à faire équipe avec elle. Pour cela je dois revoir ton sceau et l'améliorer.

\- Je sais. Je sais aussi que papa dois regarder mes yeux. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il le fasse avant comme pour Tôya.

\- Hum. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Bah ça évitera que tu recommences le sceau. Tout simplement.

\- ?

**\- Si tu fais le sceau avant qu'Itachi voit ses yeux tu devras le recommencer afin de l'adapter**, lui dit Kyu.

\- KYU ? Depuis le temps que je voulais te parler c'est seulement maintenant que tu interviens ?!

**\- Tu as besoin de moi. Mey est plus en avance que ton fils, elle a trouvé seule le moyen de se connecter avec son démon. Elle apprendra plus vite comme ça.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle apprendra plus vite ?

**\- J'ai transmis toutes mes connaissances à mes enfants, ils connaissent tous les secrets pour le combat, les sceaux, genjutsu, etc.… **

\- Ah… et donc ?

Itachi se sentait trop en retrait. Il avait vu que Yumi s'était « retirée » dans l'antre de Kyu grâce à ses yeux. Très vite, il reporta son attention sur sa fille et ses yeux formaient eux aussi une pupille de renard. Cela signifiait qu'elle maitrisait cet état et devait être aux côtés de sa mère. Il utilisa donc ses sharingans pour les rejoindre devant la prison (qui était ouverte) du Kyubi de Yumi. Il prit la conversation en cours de route.

**\- Tes enfants sont au-delà de tout. Aucun Shinobis et même Hokage ne pourront rivaliser avec eux. Ils auront une puissance et connaissance quasi infinies.**

xXx

Tenten courrait. Elle cherchait un endroit où se cacher. S'apercevant que le village où elle se trouvait était sur le flanc de la montagne, elle chercha une planque en hauteur afin de mieux juger les lieux. Arrivée à côté d'une maison isolée (celle de Minato et Kushina en fait) elle analysa le village. Elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il ressemblait à Konoha en plus petit. Trouvant ça plus que louche elle reprit de plus belle sa fuite.

Kisame était sorti lui aussi en entendant l'alarme de l'hôpital. Pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'action il ne voulait pas passer à côté. Il utilisa ces capacités de shinobis pour retrouver la fuyarde, qu'il retrouva facilement et rapidement.

Tenten était quasiment sortie du village quand elle se retrouva devant Kisame. Kisame sourit d'une manière sadique. Une petite de Konoha. Voilà quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait s'amuser. Il prit tout son temps, disparaissant et réapparaissant devant elle. Tenten courait, courait. Elle fuyait pour sauver sa vie, pour rejoindre Konoha et sauver ses co-équipiers. Kisame s'amusait. Il la faisait tourner en bourrique. La faisant revenir sur ses pas, puis en l'éloignant du village. Mais ce jeu ne dura pas longtemps car ceux du clan Uchiwa les avaient retrouvés et devaient capturer la jeune fille et la ramener.

xXx

Sakura fut tirée de son sommeil à cause d'une alarme assourdissante. Elle se demanda dans un premier temps où elle se trouvait, puis reconnaissant tout le matériel médicale et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas entravé elle fut rassurée. Elle avait le souvenir vif de la dernière bataille à laquelle elle avait participé et s'inquiéta pour le reste de l'équipe. Très vite, elle trouva à sa disposition des vêtements et elle s'apprêta afin de rejoindre Gai, Tenten et Neji. Elle voulait connaître leur état de santé. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Tenten, la première à être tombée lors du combat.

La sonnerie de l'alarme devenait de plus en plus stridente. Après plusieurs minutes, Sakura, afin prête, sortit à son tour pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle sentit tout de suite le chakra de Tenten, en plein combat. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, agissant plus par instinct, Sakura sortit en trombe de l'hôpital où elle se trouvait pour retrouver sa co-équipière.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier, ce fut le nombre important de ninjas en action. Beaucoup d'entre eux couraient et parcouraient le village où ils se trouvaient. Sakura essaya de se repérer dans cette masse de gens où ninjas et civils se mélangeaient, mais rien à faire, elle ne reconnaissait rien, ni personne. Une attaque de Tenten se fit sentir. Et tous eurent la même réaction : se tourner vers l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque et s'y précipiter.

Sakura reconnut un membre de l'Akatsuki qui prenait la même direction qu'elle. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie. Si en plus d'être dans un endroit inconnu et en présence d'un _(un seul ?)_ membre de l'Akatsuki, cela ne présageait rien de bon. En plus elles étaient seules, sans Neji et Gai sensei. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire qui était l'homme qu'elle poursuivait.

Il s'agissait d'Hidan.

Elle ne comprenait pas dans la mesure où elle avait elle-même lu le compte rendu que le Nara avait à son sujet. Shikamaru l'avait tué et scellé. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit présent ici ?

Hidan remarqua qu'il était suivi. Il sourit, mais ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il se devait de retrouver et d'arrêter Kisame avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise avec la fille aux chignons. Il savait que Yumi ne lui pardonnerait pas, déjà que Kisame était sur la sélect. Le plus surveillé de tous. Au début il se demandait vraiment pourquoi, mais après avoir suivi et observé personnellement Kisame, il trouvait son comportement suspect, et pas que lui apparemment. Et peut-être à juste titre.

Il accéléra. Sakura aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le lieu du combat entre Tenten et Kisame. Deux ninjas étaient présents. Ils essayaient d'arrêter Tenten tout en évitant Kisame, chose peu aisé. Tenten soupira de soulagement en voyant Sakura, mais son regard fut vite attiré par l'homme qui la précédait. Hidan.

_« Et merde, on s'en sortira jamais ! »_

Alors que Sakura et Tenten se mettaient dos à dos afin de se protéger mutuellement. Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à donner sa première attaque, elle fut devancée par Hidan qui attaqua Kisame.

_« Du grand n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand les membres de l'Akatsuki s'entre-tuent ? »_

Surprises les deux jeunes filles restèrent figées. Un des deux ninjas présents profita de cette occasion pour venir leur parler, mais elles ne l'entendirent même pas. D'un regard elles se mirent d'accord et prirent la fuite afin de retourner à Konoha. Chercher des renforts tout en échappant à leurs poursuivants était la priorité.

Cependant les deux ninjas ainsi que les deux de l'Akatsuki ne les laissèrent pas passer. Kisame était légèrement dans les choux à cause de l'attaque d'Hidan et celui-ci rattrapa les deux jeunes filles. Il rejoignit en premier Sakura et au lieu de l'attaquer, la prit dans ses bras tel une princesse et fit demi-tour en direction du village. Il savait que si l'une des deux se faisait prendre l'autre viendrait à sa rescousse. Et cela ne manqua pas ! Tenten fit demi-tour à son tour et poursuivit Hidan.

Sakura n'était pas reste. Certes être prise par un homme dans une telle position était une première, mais cela lui donnait un avantage. Elle avait les deux mains libres et elle en profita pour asséner un maxi coup de poing made in Sakura sur le visage d'Hidan. Il fut plus surpris que réellement blessé. Sur le coup, il lâcha Sakura qui tomba sur les fesses. Après avoir brièvement frotté la bosse qui apparaissait, Hidan se pencha vers Sakura et lui sourit. Elle lui jeta le regard le plus mauvais qu'il soit et il serait mort sur le coup si ses beaux yeux verts avaient lancé des shurikens. Il la repris dans ses bras tout en la ligotant cette fois afin de ne pas être gêné pour la suite du trajet. Tenten arrivait à grande vitesse avec les aiguilles volées de l'hôpital dans les mains. Elle en lança une série qu'Hidan esquiva facilement. Il esquiva également l'attaque de Kisame revenut dans la course.

Sakura, tout comme Tenten ne comprenaient pas le comportement des deux Nukenins. Tenten reprit les aiguilles au sol et continua de poursuivre d'Hidan. Kisame se moquait à présent des ennemis en face de lui. Que ce soit Hidan, les gamines de Konoha ou les deux ninjas qui les suivaient de près sans intervenir, il s'en fichait. Il voulait se battre un point c'est tout.

Tenten voyait bien qu'Hidan n'attaquait pas Sakura, il la ramenait juste au village, rien d'autre. Alors que Kisame, lui, attaquait pour tuer. Elle tourna donc son attaque vers Kisame. Il dévia d'un simple revers les aiguilles. Aiguilles qui prirent la direction de Sakura. Hidan en voyant cela, se tourna afin de la protéger et pris trois des aiguilles dans le haut de son épaule et le début de l'avant-bras. Cela ne le dérangea nullement. Il continua sa course comme si rien n'était. Tenten pesta.

De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient le village des oubliés en effervescence. Minato et Fugaku étaient sortis de leur bureau afin de voir et calmer tout le monde. Quand Minato reçut le rapport concernant l'hôpital et vu que les deux jeunes filles de Konoha s'étaient enfuies, sa colère éclata. Fugaku, quant à lui, donnait des ordres aux membres de son clan afin de limiter les dégâts, et surtout les fuites. Dans une telle agitation, il ne faudrait pas quand plus certains aient l'idée de prendre la poudre d'escampette…

xXx

Yumi sortait de la chambre de sa fille, encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Itachi était resté auprès de Mey afin de vérifier ses yeux. Yumi rejoignit Shisui dans la cuisine où elle s'affala sur la première chaise devant elle. Shisui la connaissait assez maintenant et ne posa aucune question. Il prit l'initiative de lui servir un thé bien chaud afin de la réconforter.

\- Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Shisui.

\- Même pour Mey et son démon ?

\- Hein, heu non, c'est quoi cette histoire avec son démon ?

\- Comme moi, elle arrive à se connecter avec lui et vont se lier, partager leurs connaissances….

\- Et est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

\- En soi non, mais ils n'ont que quatre ans ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt comment ils vont apprendre à le gérer alors que je ne serais pas là. Je dois rentrer au village. J'ai comme une mauvaise impression, et cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je suis partie.

\- Humm, et moi donc ! Fugaku sama va me tomber dessus !

Yumi ne répondit pas, mais sourit. Elle imaginait très bien Fugaku en train de faire une remontrance à Shisui et lui demandant des comptes auquel Shisui ne répondrait pas.

D'un regard, ils se mirent tous les deux à préparer leurs affaires, Yumi avec une boule au ventre. Elle se reprit. Itachi ne voulant pas rentrer, il pourrait rester auprès des enfants, ce qui serait une bonne chose pour lui et pour eux.

Itachi les rejoignit. Il vit au premier coup d'œil les affaires dans le coin de la pièce et comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il fronça les sourcils cependant ne dit rien. Il savait que Yumi devait repartir, mais ce moment-là arrivait toujours trop tôt à son goût.

\- Itachi ? Je… je vais devoir repartir…

\- Humm.

\- Je… préfères-tu rester avec les enfants ? Ou bien…

\- Je reste.

Itachi avait bien senti l'angoisse qui tenaillait Yumi. Sans avoir à se justifier, il la rassura d'un regard. Il prit quelques secondes et regarda Yumi avec ses sharingans. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le gensutsu d'Itachi. Ces quelques secondes aux yeux du monde devenait des heures, des jours pour tous les deux, et ils purent ainsi avoir un dernier moment rien qu'à eux, parlant de tout et de rien. Se rassurant l'un l'autre sur leur projet respectif et ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur côté une fois séparés.

Les enfants sentant que leur mère partait (c'est Akane, prévenue via Kyu, qui prévint Mey qui réveilla à son tour son frère Tôya). Ils regardèrent tour à tour Yumi, Shisui et Itachi.

\- Vous partez ? demanda Tôya d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui mon grand, lui répondit Yumi, mais Itachi reste avec vous et Mamie Chat.

\- D'accord. Tu reviens quand ?

\- Le plus tôt possible !

\- Humm…

Cela serra le cœur de Yumi encore une fois. Suivit par Shisui, ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le sceau ancré dans le sol, afin de se téléporter directement au village des oubliés. Après de bref au revoir et un dernier regard pour ses enfants et Itachi, Yumi utilisa un peu de son chakra et disparue avec Shisui de la vue de ceux qui restait auprès de Mamie Chat.

_« Au revoir Amour. »_

xXx

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Yumi.

A peine arrivés au village que Yumi fut pris d'assaut par différents chinobis, limite en panique. Shisui en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Moins on le voyait avec Yumi une longue absence, moins on lui posait des questions après une longue absence. Surtout de la part de Fugaku sama.

La première chose que fit Yumi, fut de retrouver son père dans tous le désordre ambiant afin de découvrir ce qui se passait… si c'était encore un de l'Akatsuki, ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade, elle n'était pas d'humeur…

Elle trouva sa sœur qui cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Kisumy avait dans ses mains un shuriken à trois dents avec une inscription dessus. C'était celui qui servait à se téléporter sans utiliser de chakra afin de regrouper les villageois en cas d'attaque. Une vague de panique s'empara de Yumi en voyant cela. Elle imagina le pire. Elle reconnut aussi le chakra de plusieurs membres du clan Uchiwa ainsi que certains de l'Akatsuki qui étaient en train de se battre.

\- Kisumy, interpella Yumi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Yumi, ENFIN ! Papa te cherche, va le trouver de suite, il t'expliquera.

\- Mais c'est quoi tout ça, demanda Yumi en désignant d'un geste large le village. Pourquoi une telle panique ?

\- Kakusu et maman sont partis en mission sans autorisation et ont ramené une équipe de Konoha dans le besoin. Sauf que maintenant qu'ils sont soignés deux d'entre eux se sont échappés du village. On essaie de les retrouver.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Heu, papa t'attend, va le voir, d'accord ?

Yumi rentra dans une rage folle.

\- KAKUSU ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle était dans une telle rage que du chacra orange commençait à sortir d'elle.

KAKUSU ! se répéta-t-elle.

Oh, merde….

Le dénommé Kakusu avait bien sentit que Yumi était rentrée, et à voir sa réaction, elle savait pour sa sortie. Comme il tenait à la vie, il s'échappa en plus d'essayer de rattraper Kisame et Hidan. Kisame et Hidan reviennent vers le village. Kakusu ne sera pas bien loin ni difficile à rattraper.

La fureur de Yumi mêlée à celle du Kyubi (le plus démoniaque des deux) se ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Yumi avait encore conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Il était très rare qu'elle perde totalement le contrôle, surtout depuis sa fusion avec son Kyu. Comme elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Kushina (son père ne lui pardonnerait pas, ainsi que sa sœur), elle reportait toute sa rage sur ceux qui pouvait l'assumer et la supporter. C'est pour cela, en même temps, qu'elle n'avait pas trop mauvaise conscience de passer ses nerfs sur les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Quand Sakura et Tenten sentirent le chakra démoniaque du Kyubi, elles pensèrent en même temps à Naruto. Pensant être sauvées, elles reprirent courage. Sakura essaya une nouvelle fois d'échapper à Hidan alors que Kisame les poursuivait toujours. Tenten quant à elle, ramassait toutes les armes qu'elle trouvait et les mettait à contribution. Cela passait par les shuriken, kunaï, jitte… laissés par des ninjas qui les rattrapaient au fur et à mesure et qui eux aussi essayaient d'arrêter Kisame.

Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fou. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute vie, remplacée seulement par la folie.

Arrivé au bout de sa course, aux abords du village Hidan ralentit le rythme. Il fut rejoint par Kakusu. Sakura paniqua légèrement. Encore un autre membre de l'Akatsuki sensé être mort et qui ne l'était pas.

C'est alors que Sakura, toujours dans les bras d'Hidan subit une attaque particulièrement puissante et violente de Kisame. Elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais, mais si suite à cette attaque elle était encore vivante, c'était grâce à Hidan. En voyant que celui-ci protégeait la rose de Konoha, Kisame se retourna et attaqua la petite Tenten, qui fut elle protégée par Kakusu. Ne pouvant seulement esquiver les attaques de Kisame, le binôme de Kakusu/Hidan firent front ensemble. Hidan posa la rose et se plaça devant elle pendant que Kakusu préparait une attaque.

Tenten retrouva Sakura. Toutes deux rejointes par un binôme de ninja qui les suivait depuis le début. D'un simple signe de tête Hidan confia aux deux ninjas les deux jeunes demoiselles.

Malheureusement pour eux, rien ne se passa. Ni l'attaque, ni la fuite des kinoichis de Konoha. Yumi arriva et dû à son chakra imposant tout se stoppa momentanément. Yumi avait des effluves de chakra orange autour d'elle. Passé le moment de surprise, Kisame, toujours pris de folie s'attaqua à celles qui lui semblait les plus faibles : Tenten et Sakura. Yumi avait suivi Kakusu et vu qu'il protégeait les ninjas présents de Kisame, elle passa outre sa colère.

Alors que Kisame lançait son attaque la plus puissante et que Kakusu et Hidan en faisaient de même, Sakura et Tenten essayèrent de s'échapper. Mais là encore, elles furent au milieu des attaques.

_«KYU! »_

Yumi régit très vite. En faisant appel à Kyu et puisant dans son chakra, elle créa un bouclier pour entourer Sakura et Tenten. Sakura eu l'impression d'être dans les bras de Naruto. En levant les yeux, elle vit une silhouette de dos. Féminine, grande, blonde, et les queues de démon. Elle les compta.

Huit queues.

_« Huit ! »_

Non, mais ça va pas de faire un sexy justu dans des circonstances pareil !, s'écria Sakura tout en se préparant à frapper celle qu'elle prenait pour Naruto. Et puis c'est quoi ça, huit queues, non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?

Alors que son poing s'élevait dans les airs en prenant de l'élan, Yumi se tourna vers elle. Ces yeux étaient oranges et félins. Les yeux du démon. Sakura arrêta son geste et se pétrifia en voyant ces yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Naruto….

\- Non, effectivement, lui répondit Yumi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance retournez au village. Kakusu emmène- les.

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre ledit Kakusu.

Hidan ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la rose se faire prendre par la taille afin d'être redirigée vers le village. Sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant et qu'il n'analysa pas sur le moment.

De son autre main, Kakusu prit Tenten. Les deux jeunes filles furent tellement surprises par la gentillesse du geste qu'elles obtempèrent sans répliquer d'une quelconque façon.

Yumi se tourna alors vers Kisame. Ses yeux avaient encore une expression différente. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de folie, ni rien d'ailleurs. Ce qui surprit Yumi, c'est la manière d'agir de Kisame. Il était dans l'attente, son corps ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et son visage n'avait aucune expression, ni aucun rictus. Yumi se tenait sur ses gardes, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda de côté et vit Hidan, qui comme elle attendait.

Kisame se mit à clignoter des yeux et ses pupilles changèrent encore une fois. Elle devenait rouge et de minuscules virgules apparurent timidement. Yumi ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était sur elle que se portait toute l'attention de Kisame.

_« Madara, qu'as-tu fait ?_ _»_

Kisame avait des sharingans. Comment ? Ça seul Madara pourrait l'expliquer. Le fait est que maintenant Kisame avait Yumi en ligne de mire. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire se pourquoi il était là.

Il lança sa première attaque contre Yumi.

xXx

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital où se trouvait encore Neji et Gai sensei.

Gai s'éveilla doucement. Toute l'agitation autour de lui était bénéfique. Il ressentait chaque personne, chaque chakra, tout. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il sourit.

_« La force de la_ _jeunesse ne m'a pas encore quittée. »_

Il se releva et se rhabilla avec sa tenue qui avait été remise en état et sortit de la chambre. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles, mais toutes ses brûlures avaient été soignées parfaitement.

Il rejoignit la chambre de Neji qu'il trouva du premier coup. Il n'y avait personne avec lui. En s'asseyant à côté de son élève, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Gai sensei ?

\- Oui Neji, tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Où sommes- nous ?

\- A l'hôpital.

\- Humm…

\- Je vais aller voir où se trouve Tenten et Sakura.

\- Humm.

En sortant de la chambre de Neji, Gai s'aperçut de l'agitation et voulu en savoir plus. En s'approchant d'une des infirmières, Gai surpris une conversation. C'est comme cela qu'il apprit que Sakura et Tenten s'étaient enfuies de l'hôpital et pourquoi. Ni une, ni deux, Gai retourna dans la chambre de Neji et l'aida à se vêtir. Si leurs deux co-équipières étaient parties c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il faillait les retrouver et les aider.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha s'éclipsèrent discrètement par la fenêtre.

xXx

POV Sakura, un peu plus tôt:

Sakura n'en revenait pas. La femme devant elle était à la fois Naruto et quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir le pourquoi du comment, mais sans l'expliquer elle se sentait en sécurité même si elle avait l'apparence du démon renard. En effet il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui avaient changé, des cicatrices représentant des moustaches telles celles de Naruto venaient d'apparaître. Ses yeux avaient des pupilles oranges et elles étaient verticales. Quant à son aspect, dans l'ensemble, elle devenait comme Naruto quand il fusionnait avec son démon car elle était avec la même tenue que lui et était auréolée de lumière.

Sakura ne réfléchit pas et se laissa emmener par Kakusu. Elle entre-aperçut Tenten qui les suivait. Ils prirent de la vitesse et arrivèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du village. Là, beaucoup de ninja soupirèrent rien quand les voyant revenir. Sakura se questionna concernant ce soulagement si facilement montré, il devait être très important pour eux qu'elles reviennent. Mais pourquoi?

Fin POV Sakura

xXx

Alors que Minato accompagné de Fugaku se dirigeaient vers les deux jeunes kinoichi de Konoha, le regard de Fugaku fut attiré par deux hommes en train de sortir de l'hôpital.

_« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à vouloir fuir. »_

Fugaku montra d'un signe les deux ninjas de Konoha en train de fuir. Minato soupira puissamment. Encore une longue journée qui n'était pas prête de se terminer. Qu'avait-il fait à Kami-sama pour mériter tout ça…

Ne voulant pas perdre le peu de chance de renvoyer les ninjas de Konoha sans dévoiler leur secret, Minato utilisa un henge avant de se rendre devant Gai et Neji. Fugaku le suivit de près en utilisant la même technique.

Minato et Fugaku bloquèrent le passage à Gai ainsi qu'à Neji alors qu'ils se trouvaient près de la frontière au nord du village. Très vite ils furent rejoints par Kakusu qui tenait Sakura et Tenten. Gai ne réfléchit pas et d'instinct attaqua le membre de l'Akatsuki alors que Neji dans son dos faisait face à Minato et Fugaku pour assurer les arrières de son sensei. Cette attaque avait pour but de libérer les deux jeunes filles, et cela réussi.

Maintenant que le quatuor était reformé, ils se mirent dos à dos pour faire face aux ennemis qui les entouraient. Minato lui ressentait de plus en plus la fureur de Yumi et s'inquiétait. Le regard que Kakusu lui lançait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre et l'aider, la priorité était devant lui. Il esquiva une attaque, mais ne rappliqua pas. Gai se tourna alors vers Kakusu et l'attaqua, mais Kakusu ne fut pas aussi délicat que Minato et répliqua. Neji s'interposa, cependant son état ne lui permit pas de se défendre de la meilleure des manières et son bouclier de Hakke fut vite rompu.

Neji reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. N'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme, il fut légèrement assommé et perdit connaissance quelques instants.

Hizashi avait vu l'attaque, malheureusement, il ne put intervenir assez tôt. Il se précipita afin d'aider son fils. Fugaku le vit et voulu s'interposer, mais comme Kakusu avait répondu à l'attaque Gai ne s'arrêta pas et il se positionna devant Neji pour le protéger au mieux. Par reflexe, Tenten se mit à ses côtés, de même pour Sakura.

Tenten reconnut alors l'homme qu'elle avait croisé à l'hôpital. Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en lui l'inquiétait et comme Neji était dans les pommes, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander. C'était sans compter Gai sensei, qui lui, le connaissait personnellement. Minato fit la remarque à Hizashi qu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il devait partir. Hizashi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que de puissantes attaques se firent ressentir. Le combat entre Yumi, Hidan et Kisame battait son plein.

Gai s'arrêta et dévisagea Hizashi. Il ne comprenait pas. D'un signe de main il signala l'arrêt du combat à ses élèves. Il le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'Hizashi lui-même acquiesça. Gai se tourna alors vers les deux hommes qui étaient là depuis le début. Au bout d'un certain temps il reconnut le chakra de Minato et Fugaku. D'un regard, ils se comprirent, arrêtèrent le henge et reprirent leurs apparences. Gai en eut les larmes aux yeux mais ne dit rien. Sakura elle, reconnut Naruto en le Yondaime et quelques traits caractéristiques de Sasuke dans le visage de Fugaku. Sakura et Tenten ne comprenaient plus rien…

Neji reprit connaissance.

Hizashi fut de suite à ses côtés.

\- Hiashi-sama, murmura Neji, que faites-vous là ?

\- Je ne suis pas Hiashi….

\- Vous êtes l'homme de l'hôpital ? demanda Tenten. La femme qui vous accompagnait…

\- C'est ma femme.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… , se dit tout haut Neji, Père ?

Fin du chapitre 5.

_Alors, alors? votre avis?_


End file.
